New beginning
by Ivansss
Summary: Naruto is betrayed by the village and is saved by a man who takes him away from the village.He trains him and Naruto discovers shocking ars later he returns to village with a new objective and new bloodline .Read to enter this epic adventure
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1** _

A blonde shinobi was walking through Konoha when he heard his name being called "NARUTO!". A pink haired girl approached Naruto from a far away distance." Sakura?" Naruto said with a confused expression. "Naruto I been looking for you all over the place, where were your idiot"." Oh hey Sakura, sorry about that I was training with Lee and Gai-sensei to improve my taijustsu "Naruto said while giving a big grin. Sakura gave an annoyed expression at Naruto "Well if you would tell people where you are, they wouldn't have a problem figuring out where you are" sakura said with a mad expression. "sorry about that sakura "Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. "Never mind that Lady Tsunade needs us, I think she has a mission for us"

Naruto and Sakura were heading to the hokages office; they approach the door as the knocked. "Come in "said Tsunade in a serious tone.

"what's going on grandma "said Naruto with a smile.

"Naruto this is serious; I'm afraid I have bad news for you Naruto, the council has decided to block all your chakra do to the nine tails having effect on your chakra system."

"No why I have done nothing wrong, WHY? I ALWAYS GET LOOKED OVER LIKE A MONSTER, LIKE THREAT TO THE VILLAGE IS NOT MY FAULT THAT I HAVE THIS INSIDE OFF ME! Naruto said crying ** _._**

[sigh]" Look Naruto it wasn't my decision it was de council's decision on this I had no choice"

"YEA RIGHT WHATS THE POINT OF BEING HOKAGE IF YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE, JUST QUIT LYING AND ADMIT THAT YOU THINK IM A MONSTER TO"

"NARUTO, listen to Tsunade, if you don't you might hurt people like you did to Sasuke "said Sakura in a neutral tone.

"yea I understand…YOU ARE PART OFF THIS TO JUST LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE, EVERYTHING WAS A LIE, THE FRIENDSHIP, THE CARE, IT WAS ALL SO I WOULDN'T LOSE CONTROL "Naruto cried. ** _Shadow clone Justsu_** , three shadow clones ran to the window, breaking it as they escaped.

"GO GET HIM "said Tsunade

The skies where dark, a thunderstorm approached, you could see the lighting and the sound of the thunder almost as if it was furious. Rain started to fall fast and hard, you could see ninjas running through roofs of the village. Further ahead you could see a blonde shinobi run.

"Why? WHY IS IT ME THAT CARRIES THIS BURDEN. WHY DID MY FRIENDS BETRAY ME! I guess it was my fault for believing I could once have a normal life "said Naruto in a quiet tone while looking at the ground. Suddenly ninja intercepted his way to the gate. "STOP THERE NARUTO "said a voice.

"Kakashi-sensei said Naruto.

"Don't resist Naruto its for your own good, just come with us and we wont have to use force'

"You know. I always thought the village would one day accept me for who I am, I guess I was naïve and didn't realize it would never happen but NOW I DO! I WONT COOPERATE, USE FORCE, KILL ME SINCE IM JUST A DEMON FOR YOU".

"Alright if that's what you wish" said Kakashi as he headed to attack with the other ninjas following him.

" ** _Chidori_** " said Kakashi as he approached Naruto.

The **_Chidori_** approached Naruto right rib, Naruto closed his eyes ready to confront the blow but never met it. Naruto opened his eyes, he saw a guy with black cloak. The cloak had a redline going from the top the of each of his shoulders to the bottom of the black cloak. He couldn't see his face so he couldn't tell what he looked like but he did saw he had block with his bare hand. "Who are you" said Naruto

* * *

This is my first fanficton but i probably suck anyways thanks to all those who read and comment. If anybody ever comments or ask me something i would try answer you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with the second chapter, hope you like it.

 ** _Saiyanvegeta1648_** -Yea this story is only Naruto and Hinata, there will not be a harem. I'm glad you like the story, I wont reveal what part sakura plays in the story. Hinata is gone play one of the main characters obviously. That's the only thing I can say since I don't want to reveal to much.

 ** _Megandwill_** -Thanks glad you like it.

 ** _Yugiohchamps4136_** -Thanks glad you like it and the shadow clone part to

Some people don't agree with the pairing but right now I'm sticking to it since not many people are against it. So the pairing is staying for now sorry. Also I will try to to have the chapters weekly or bi-weekly.

Chapter 2

It was dark and raining in the hidden leaf village and the thunder was loud. A beautiful girl shinobi with blue midnight hair and pale lavender eyes was looking at the dark sky with concern.

"Something is wrong, this weather gives me sadness and worries me but I don't know why" said the pale lavender eye girl.

[knock}

She heard somebody knock on her bedroom door. "Come in" she said in a sweet voice.

The door opened "Lady Hinata, its seems your teammates are here to see you about something important and they need you as fast as possible "the hyuga servant said.

"Ok, tell them ill be right there, thank you" Hinata said. The servant left to delivered hinatas response. "Why do they need me at this hour and its seems the news are urgent "she thought" I have a bad feeling about this "she said with concern as she opened the door and left.

"HINATA "said a boy shinobi with red marks on his face and with a white dog by his side.

"OH, hello Kiba and Shino, what is it you seem concern "said Hinata in low sweet tone.

"Hinata there's no time, will explain on the way "said kiba in a demanding tone. Hinata agreed and the young shinobi left hinatas home. The ninjas jump through the roofs in a fast pace.

"This is the thing Hinata, one of our friends is about to escape the village and they send us to look for him and stop him "said Kiba looking a Hinata with a sad look. Hinata notice the look kiba had send her when he told her the news. Hinata was surprised and worried "Who is it kiba "said Hinata with a low sad voice. There was silence from kiba for a minute as he looks at the ground afraid of telling her who it was but finally he responded "Its Naruto"

* * *

The man that had just save Naruto, was standing there in front of Naruto, confronting Kakashi.

"Who is this guy, and how did he manage to stop my **_Chidori_** with his bare hand "said Kakashi as he looks at the mysterious guy in the black cloak. Kakashi noticed he had a long black and orange katana on his back. He couldn't recognize the man since he wore a mask, symbolizing a bear." I don't know who this man is bought I can't hold back, he doesn't seem like the weak type "said kakashi as he moved part of his headband covering his eye, revealing his sharingan.

"Alright I don't know who you are and what your here to do but you made a great mistake by getting in my way "said kakashi looking directly at the mysterious man. The man didn't respond he just stood there not making a single move, kakashi made some hand sing when he said **_"Giant Fireball jutsu"._** The giant fireball approached the man, he just stood there as he raised his hands an said **_"Vortex blast"._** The powerful bust of air quickly overwhelmed the fireball and hit kakashi throwing him several feet in the air. Kakashi landed with a hard hit in the ground, leaving a small hole in the ground.

"Kakashi are you alright" said a woman with with dress and red eyes.

"I'm fine Kurenai, but this guy is not just a normal ninja, something is different "said Kakashi as he looked at the man.

"What do you mean"

"Its just that a never saw him made any hand signs and when the Fireball approached him, with just his hand raised he let out a powerful attack and to make matters worst it was a wind attack "said kakashi looking at kurenai.

"How could that be if wind contributes to fire, so instead of hitting you it should have helped you unless ….NO! THAT COULDN'T BE IT, COULD IT, there's now way that attack was so powerful that it overwhelmed the fire "Said kurenai with shocked face. "Your attacked was a jonin level attack".

"Yea it was, that what worries me "said Kakashi.

"What's going on here Kakashi don't tell me you couldn't stop Naruto "Said a man with a cigarette on his mouth.

"Somebody got in the way and he doesn't seem like the type to underestimate Asuma" said kakashi looking at the man and Naruto.

"It will be a better idea if we all just attacked at once "said kurenai.

"I hate to admit it but that the only way, we can't hold back since we don't know the capabilities of this guy "said Asuma.

"Yea besides he could have some friends on the way "said Kakashi. The all agreed and sprinted toward the mysterious man. Kakashi did some hand sings as he approached " ** _Giant Spike Jutsu"._** Kurenai approached the enemy " ** _Forest illusion"._** After her gentjustsu attack she took out some kunais. Asuma approached from the right side as he said attacked with his hand blades" **_Double wind attack"._** Kurenai was the first to strike her attack, the two kunai stab him in the stomach as she delivered finishing blow by stabbing him in the heart. The mysterious man that had been stabbed simply disappeared. "An illusion no way, AHHHH" said kurenai at she felt a sharp pain from the low part off her stomach to her right shoulder.

"KURENAI!said Asuma in shock as kurenai fell to the ground and a small puddle of blood appeared.

"YOU BASTAAARD" Said Asuma as he angrily approached the man. His hand blade approached his face when he suddenly disappeared. Asuma turned back as he saw the man raise his hand **_"Heaven wind fall"._** Asuma felt a powerful air hitting from the sky and felt down to the ground feeling like his bone crush. "ASUMAAAA" said kakashi. The spike that had attacked the man had no effect on him since he disappeared when Kurenai approached him. "This is not good at all he managed to take them down". Kakashi stood there this my last shot **_"Water Dragon jutsu"._** The huge water dragon approached the man when he heard " ** _Death Flame Fireball"._** A huge black fireball eliminated the dragon attacking him. Kakashi quickly to survive the attack he did some hand signs and put his hands on the ground" ** _Great Mud Wall"_**. The mud wall was quickly overwhelmed and burned, the fireball approached kakashi as he fell to the ground and screamed in pain.

All three ninjas had fallen, the mysterious man approached Naruto." Its time to go "said a deep voice coming from the man. Naruto just looked at the man thinking "why should I go with him, but he did save my life and besides I have no reason to stay"." Ok" Naruto said as he followed him to the exit.

* * *

"STOP RIGHT THERE "said Sakura with Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, Tenten, Lee beside her.

Naruto was the first one to stop and turn around looking at all of his old friends.

"Oh I see it was in off to kick Sasuke away from here and let him go with that bastard but now you to have join someone that wants to attack the village, NO WONDER WHY EVERYONE CALLS YOU MONSTER, that why your PARENTS ABANDOND YOU, EVERYBODY HATES YOU" said Sakura angrily at Naruto.

"Sakura your going to far on this, this was not Naruto's fault, your blaming. Said Ino but was interrupted by Sakura.

'SHUT UP INO THIS NON OF YOUR BUSINESS! HIS THE ONE TO BLAME YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHING said sakura angry as she ran straight to Naruto. Sakura was about to reach Naruto when Hinata appeared in the way.

"Get out of the way or ill hurt you" sakura said looking a Hinata.

"I wont let you hurt Naruto "said Hinata demandingly.

"Hinata what are you doing, this could get you in serious trouble "said neji.

"I don't care as long as I protect Naruto "said Hinata

Naruto was looking at Hinata, he wondered "Why is she defending me, I thought nobody cared for me, everybody hates why does is she different "thought Naruto. His thought was quickly answered as he saw Hinata turn an look at him" Naruto, I have always loved you, always admired you, your what kept me going all this time, I don't care whether you love me or not. As long as your safe no matter if you have to leave I will always LOVE YOU" said Hinata as she looked at Naruto with love in her eyes. Sakura attacked Hinata with a punch being blocked by Hinata. Hinata fell to the ground being punched hard in the stomach.

"NO HINATA "said Naruto as he looked to see who had done this revealing Neji." You bitch how could you do this to Hinata, YOUR OWN BLOOD "said Naruto angrily as he looked at neji. Neji smiled at Naruto. Naruto quickly ran towards Neji but was punched in the stomach making him pass out. The mysterious man picked him up with an arm and jump disappearing from view.

Naruto with a fading looked the gate and looked at the Hinata passed out in the ground.

"HINATTTTAAA "was the only words Naruto managed to say when he finally passed out.

* * *

This is my new chapter hope you like it.I tried to make it interesting by leaving unanswered question like with the characters specially neji.i Will post weekly or bi since i need more experience anyways thanks and see you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Saiyanvegeta1648-_** yea I thought making Hinata confess her love was to soon but I wanted to make Hinata more confident on this fic. There not gone be together right off the back, so whether Hinata confess didn't matter because in the future chapters it gone be different. Neji I thought to make him different, glad you like it.

 ** _Habu-_** yea thanks ill update this weekly.

This story is gone be totally different from the anime or manga. The reason is I came up with my own characters and abilities in this story. Well mostly the enemies are gone be made up by me and also Naruto new abilities in the future.

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _5 years later, close to Konoha_**

"Naruto are you sure you want to go back to Konoha, I mean after all they did to you" said a girl with smooth white skin and long black hair and green eyes that made her stand out. She was 5'8", she had a cloak that was black with redlines on the back. She had a strap on her right arm color gold with a symbol that symbolized Uzumaki clan. On the collar of the cloak there was a bright gold symbol that meant she was top ranked on the clan. She had two crossed swords on her back, they where white with red. The swords weren't as long but long enough to have a good reach when attacking. Although the cloak covered her body, it had the style to compliment her attractive figure and short and tight.

Naruto looked at the girl and gave her a questionable look. "Sure why not Alexis".

"Well because you know, its not a good place to comeback after they tried to kill and hated you" said Alexis with a sad and concerned expression. Naruto looked at her for a while an smiled "Don't worry about it, where here only for the jonin exams not to meet old comrades"

"Well as long as your happy I'm happy "said Alexis with shine in here eyes that showed love. She blushed when Naruto looked at her in the eyes.

"Besides if I was to comeback it will be to destroy the place "said Naruto with a laugh.

"its kind of creepy how you say so casually "said Alexis with sweatdrop expression. "Anyways how are you going to get in, your surely not gone say your name right"

"No of course not …hmmmm" said Naruto with a shaky laugh while trying to think of a name. Alexis just sighed. Ahhhh I got it ill go with Natsu "said Naruto with thumbs up.

"Sure might as well tell them your Naruto, idiot" said a boy with short spiky black hair wearing a cloak like Alexis but with man style. He had brown eyes and tanned skin. He was 5"9',,he carried a long red katana on his back and a short sword [size of an army knife] on his top part of his right leg. His cloak also had a golden symbol that ranked him the 'elite '[top 5 strongest in the clan].

"nobody asked for your opinion Chris, its not like you have a better idea "said Naruto with an annoyed tone.

"Well having no ideas is better than stupid Ideas, idiot" said Chris facing Naruto angrily.

"you're the idiot if you haven't noticed "said Naruto also facing him angrily.

They both felt a punch in their heads that made them stumble. "Would you idiots stop fighting over nonsense your giving a bad image to our clan "said Alexis annoyed. "yes mam" they both said scared.

The three arrived at the entrance of the village as they made their way to the guards in the gate.

"Who are you and state your business" said a guard with black spiky hair and bandage on his face.

"I'm Natsu Uzumaki and this are my friends Alexis Uzumaki and Chris Uzumaki and we have come to enter the Jonin exams upcoming soon "said Naruto with a professional and serious look. The guard stared at the Blond Uzumaki with short spiky hair and his strong physical body. He also had a Cloak like the ones his friends used but his had a gold outline around the cloak and had a gold shining medal on head of the clan. The had to black crossed swords on his back with a red color seals on the middle of the grip of the swords. He also had a black katana on his side hip, the katana was long and it released a small amount of white charka which made the guard frightened at seeing the katana. The Guard stared as if he had seen him before but just shook the thought off and responded 'Yes sir, ill inform the Hokage about it and inform you her respond so feel free to enjoy our village "said the guard handing him a pass.

"Thank you I appreciate it "said Natsu as he walks more into the village.

"You sure sounded like a mature man there "Natsu "said Alexis winking at Natsu.

Natsu smile and blushed at her small compliment. "thank you, its what a head of the clan is suppose to do right "said Naruto grinning while scratching the back of his head. Alexis nodded and they both blushed at the moment.

"Would you couple of love birds stop flirting "said Chris with a evil smirk.

They both blushed and look other way as Naruto looked at him angrily. "Mind your own business would you idiot and we were not flirting "Natsu said punching him in the shoulder. "Well that aggressive attitude SURE says that "said Chris laughing". "Would you two stop fighting ,you look like little kids "said Alexis with sigh.

* * *

"Well Tsunade we have some very important information "said one of the council members that sat in the hokages office.

"What is it "said Tsunade who sat on her desk looking at the council with a serious expression.

"Well, through some contacts that Jiraya has we have received information that the uprising of the Uzumaki Clan is true". Said a council member.

"WHAT, didn't they disappear during our second shinobi war "said Tsunade sounding surprise.

"Well, it seems it was a lie about their mistaking dead, they have appeared, it might cause problems if we don't establish a mutual agreement of peace "said a council member. Tsunade nodded in agreement just when she was about to speak a knock was heard in the door." You may come in "Tsunade responded. A woman with black hair appeared with a file on her hands looking at Tsunade. "Shizune what is it ".

"Well my lady it was informed to me by one of the guards that Three members of the Uzumaki Clan have appeared here in the village and have enter the Jonin exams "said Shizune with a serious look.

Every stared at Shizune with an unbelievable look on their faces.

"How do you know their from the Uzumaki Clan "said Tsunade.

"well, the guard told me that one of the three of the group had a cloak with a gold outline and a gold metal tag with a symbol of head of the clan.

"What the head of the clan is competing in the Jonin exams? Said Tsunade with surprised expression. "do you know his name "said Tsunade

"Yea his name is Natsu Uzumaki'

* * *

Naruto and his friend walked through konoha, as he walked he saw people looking at him with a wow expression.

"What's with the people here "said Natsu

"Well I'm guessing that they word got around about the Head of Uzumaki Clan being here and they're just surprise "said Alexis

"Well I bet they will be more surprise to know my real name and who I really am in the future "said Natsu with a evil grin." Anyways I'm hungry let's go eat some ramen at my favorite place Ramen Ichiraku". Naruto and his friend walked off with a smile and eager face to see his old friends from they walked to it, was about to enter when he suddenly bumped in to someone and trip to the floor. Natsu stood up"eh that hurt "he said scratching his head, he extended his arm to help her"im sorry about that here let me help you stand up "said Natsu. When Naruto helped her stand up he noticed she was a girl after taking a better look at her he noticed who it was. "thank you "said the girl, she noticed he was staring at her "is something wrong "she said. Natsu looked at her for a while more "Hinata "Natsu said with a surprise expression.

* * *

Finally, I finished the chapter, hopefully you like it. The introduction and description of the characters may be boring. Also the names are not Japanese so it might seem kind odd. I don't know if it was a good idea to skip to when Naruto comeback but I decided to keep Naruto five-year period of runaway for later since the mystery rescuer character plays a big part in the story. Also I don't know if to add Sasuke to the story if yes should he be an enemy or friend? Also the cloak is kind of like the one minato has a hokage, the cloak is use for special situation or events. Its basically to show they're importance and power. Well hope you enjoy the chapter ill try to update sooner since this one doesn't have much action or drama. Thank you and review


	4. Chapter 4

_**Saiyanvegeta1648-Yea I have planned to have some flashbacks in the future to explain the story.**_

 _ **Thor94-glad you liked it and yea something like that is gone happen.**_

 _ **The man of many tales-glad you enjoyed the story.**_

Thanks for those who follow me and support me. Hope you enjoy this chapter

 _ **Chapter 4**_

"Hinata "Said Natsu with a surprised expression.

Hinata looked at Natsu as she dusted her self off "how do you know my name "she said with a questioning expression.

"now you done dumbass "thought Natsu friends.

"ohm…ummm" Natsu mumbled.

Hinata looked at the blonde man, then she remembered Naruto "he looks like Naruto, could it be him but his way different "thought Hinata" but he new my name it could be him" Hinata stared at Natsu eyes. Natsu couldn't helped but feel nervous he feared she had recognized him for saying her name. He looked at his friends and they all shook their hands while giving him a "you're a dumbass'expression.

"Naruto is that you "Hinata said while looking up at him surprised.

"oh, no she knows who I am "thought Natsu. Natsu thought of a way to get out of this, he wasn't the person to come up with believe stories or good ideas but he had to try." I got it "thought Natsu.

Naruto gave a sigh and a sad expression" I'm sorry Hinata I'm not Naruto, the only reason I knew it was you its because Naruto talked a lot about you and how you looked like at my clan so I instantly recognized you" Natsu said with a sad look. Hinata looked at him with a depressed look which Naruto couldn't help but feel like telling her the truth and hugging her. "He didn't come with you, WHERE IS HE "said Hinata with a panic tone. Natsu smiled at her "his alright his in our village he couldn't come since his in a special mission.

"HINATA, what are you doing flirting with other guys "said kiba with a mad expression. "And YOU" said kiba pointing at Natsu, Natsu only looked at him with a neutral careless emotion." you better back off I don't want you flirting with my girlfriend or else your gone get hurt "said kiba with a mad but overconfident smirk.

"I'm not your girlfriend "said Hinata with low voice.

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH'said kiba angrily slapping her in the face making Hinata stumble back a bit. Natsu was furious from what just happen. Alexis quickly notice Natsu look and turn to Chris giving him a nod of agreement. Alexis and Chris were about to calm Natsu when Natsu raised his signaling to not get in the way.

Hinata was leaning against the wall with tears in her eyes. Natsu could tell she wasn't just crying because of the hit Kiba gave her but it was also a signal off help. Kiba turned to see Natsu with a smirk." if you lay another hand on her ill kill YOU" said Natsu while looking at the ground making the shadows cover his face. Kiba laughed "you think you can beat me ha-ha besides she's my girlfriend "said kiba while laughing like Natsu threats were meaningless to him. "She just said she is not your girlfriend yet you force her to do what you want "said Natsu while a very white chakra came out of Natsu's fist. His face was still not visible because of the shadows that covered it." What we do is non of your concern you outsider but if you want to fight ILL GIVE YOU A FIGHT "said kiba while he ran against Natsu with a fist aiming at his face. "NO KIBA DON'T DO IT "said Hinata screaming. Kiba fist was close to Natsu's face when suddenly Natsu tilted his head avoiding his punch. Kiba jumped in the air throwing a kick at Natsu's face. Natsu suddenly disappeared from his sight and smell. Kiba suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach and chest making him fall on his knees. Kiba looked around finding Natsu standing on the roof of the restaurant." No way how can he disappear and attack me and appear so far from me "kiba said while clenching his teeth in anger. Natsu looked at him with a neutral expression.

"you BASTAAARD" Said kiba while he clenched his fist and was about to jump to attack him but somebody put his hand on his shoulder making him stop. Kiba looked and it was choji who had stopped him. "Kiba just stop if you fight you're gone end up kicked out of the jonin exams, you can fight him in the jonin exams "said choji looking at kiba while eating some chips. Kiba looked at the ground in anger while holding a hand to his chest to hold the blood from the attack Naruto had given him. "FINE, but you're not out of it yet ill kick your ass in the tournament "said Kiba as he angrily looked at Natsu. Natsu didn't even listen to kiba, he just jumped back to where his friends where at. Kiba started to walk off then he turned to see Hinata "GET OVER HERE "kiba screamed. Hinata scared and sad walked to where he was. Natsu just looked and got angry" WHY, is she going with him "he thought as he clenched his fist and ready to interfere but was stopped by a girl hand that touched his shoulder. Natsu looked to see who its was revealing Ino.

"WHY DID YOU STOP ME "said Natsu angry.

"Calm down I want to help you ill explain to you why she went with him but let's eat some ramen first "said Ino with a smile. Natsu's friend looked at him to see what he was gone decide to do. Natsu looked at them nodded in agreement.

"ok fine "said Natsu while bluffing.

"Glad to here it "said Ino

* * *

"Since when is she this kind last time I was here she was as cruel as Sakura "said Natsu scratching his head in confusion. Meanwhile Alexis was boiling in anger "Why is this girl being so flirty with Naruto "she thought looking at her with angrily. They enter Ramen Ichiraku place, they sat down ready to order. Teuchi the owner and old friend of Naruto looked at him liked he remembered him but wasn't gone say nothing since he might give him ought,

"What can I get for all of you today" Teuchi said with a smile.

"give your best plate "said Natsu with a smile while his friend order usually the normal.

They all finished they're orders than Natsu turned to look at Ino.

"So? "said Natsu with sarcasm at Ino.

"OH right sorry "said Ino with a smile.

"seriously what happen to her "thought Natsu

"The reason why Hinata still went with him after what happen is because…. she engaged to her "said Ino with a sad look.

"WHAT "said Natsu while spitting his drink "how can she be engaged when she even refused to be his girlfriend "he said with a really angry surprised expression.

"Its because she doesn't want to marry him but she haves to "said Ino

"If I'm guessing right it has to do with her clan right "said Natsu

"Yea exactly, her dad is forcing her to marry him even if she doesn't want to "said Ino

"But why his clan is not a very prestigious clan "said Natsu

Ino sighed "Since she's no longer the Heiress to the Clan do to some occurrences in the past she was drop from the next heiress to the Clan. Not only that but her sister Hanabi was appointed to be the Heiress "said Ino

"Wait that still doesn't explain why she has to get married to him "said Natsu confused

"Hiashi Didn't only decide to name Hanabi heiress and drop Hinata from her title but also he decided Hanabi is gone marry to keep the Byakugan in the clan only "said Ino

"NEJI "thought Natsu "who is it "he said to not raise suspicion.

"Neji is the one that has to marry her, a member of the lower branch who was born with the skill of the main branch so when he was offered the chance to marry Hanabi, he agreed but with one condition "said Ino looking at Natsu

"to have Hinata marry him but why "said Natsu

"Kiba is like a brother to Neji, their very good friends and wants Kibas Clan to become prestigious "said Ino

"wait I a minute that's totally off their purpose at first since they planned to keep it pure "said Natsu

"That's what worries me the most why would they agree on this unless they plan to do something with Kibas Clan but that's still not reasonable "said Ino with a worried and thoughtful expression.

"Don't worry that's not gone happen ill take care off it "said Natsu with a smile.

"Ok thank you I got get going later Naruto "said Ino while she winked and eye and smiled and ran off.

"WHAT SHE KNEW "said Natsu really surprised.

"That's why she smiled so friendly at you Natsu "said Alexis with an eyebrow up and annoyed expression

"WAIT ITS NOT LIKE THAT "said Natsu waving his hands.

"What about about that Hinata "said Alexis still annoyed.

"You already knew about this so don't complain "said Natsu

"Yea but still I don't agree with it "she said with a childish expression.

"Its always the Same with you isn't it "said Natsu with sigh.

"seriously if you're gone fight like a couple at least admit you're a couple "said Chris with a smirk.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT" they bought said

"So where are we going "said Chris as they exited the restaurant thanking Teuchi.

"I don't know lets just walk around and fine somewhere to stay "said Natsu

"I guess "said Chris sighing with a bored expression.

* * *

"Neji, Shikamaru and sakura, we have the arrival of the Uzumaki Clan and I'm gone have you escort them to the best hotel in Konoha and tomorrow your gone pick them up and bring them over here so I can greet them "said Tsunade

"But why Lady Tsunade, are they that important "said sakura

"Sakura, their very important, it seems that the head clan leader has come with two companions and are planning to enter the Jonin Exams that gives me the chance to make a peaceful contract between us since they're important for the konoha "said Tsunade"

"yes mam" said all three of them

They all headed outside the Hokage building, as they walked outside they notice Choji ,Kiba and Hinata walking. They walked up to them as fast as they could.

"hey guys wait up "said sakura

'oh, hey sakura what's up "said choji

Sakura noticed that Kiba had bandages on his chest and stomach and that Hinata was certainly sadder than usual but she didn't really care of Hinata since she hated her since that day.

"what happen "said sakura worried

"yea what happen "said Shikamaru and neji

"Well Kiba got in a fight with some Shinobi from other village "said Choji

"OH, really what happened "said neji

"Well Kiba got his ass beat pretty bad, he didn't even lay a scratch on him "said choji

"Shut up choji it was just a lucky shot "said Kiba annoyed

"oh really "said Shikamaru smiling

"Do you happen to know what village where they're from "said neji

"ahh, no but they weren't from any village I know, they had a black cloak and a fire symbol on them "said choji

"They might be from Uzumaki Clan "said Shikamaru

"if they are don't get involve with them in fights Kiba because Lady Tsunade order us to treat them good and if word gets out about you fighting them you're gone get in trouble "said Neji

"Yea yea whatever "said kiba annoyed

"Do you remember where they went "said sakura

"I don't know they're probably around village "said Choji

"Lets go looking for them" said Neji

"Ok let's go "said sakura

The three ninjas jumped and left to look for Natsu.

* * *

The three Uzumaki wondered through the village, looking through stores and different places.

"I'm tired let's go look for somewhere to stay "said Alexis with a yawn.

"Yea me to, I heard of a good hotel close to the Hokage building "said Natsu

"Yea lets go I'm tired to" said Chris

They both walked towards where the hokage building.

"So Natsu, what are you planning to save Hinata from the wedding? "said Chris

"eh, oh yea right "said Natsu, "Well just go stop it I don't really need a plan, SHIT if forgot to ask when it was gone be"

"What if she says she doesn't want to go with you or something cause your not Naruto right now "said Alexis

"Ill kidnap her "said Natsu casually

"WHAT are you stupid or something, I wont let you do that "said Alexis annoyed

"just kidding, well if she refuses to come I tell her who I am and if she still doesn't want to then I don't know "said Natsu

"Wow you think things really through don't you "said Chris sarcastically

"Its not that I don't think about its just that its not my most important thing on my mind, lets just focus on the Jonin Exams and our "Plan".

"Ok I guess "said Alexis

Natsu and his friends walked when they suddenly heard somebody calling them from in front. Natsu looked more closely to who was coming up ahead when he notices it was Neji, Shikamaru, and Sakura.

Natsu was already angry from seeing Neji but when he saw Sakura he wanted to explode. Chris put a hand on his shoulder telling him to calm down. Natsu knew that he had to listen to them so he got calm although he was still angry inside. They all approach them waving they're hands and bowed in a form of respect. Sakura hadn't notice the look of the Blond Uzumaki.

"Hello, where shinobi from the leaf village and the hokage send us to receive you and give you our best place to stay, you are the member of the Uzumaki Clan right "said neji looking at Chris

"oh, sorry I'm not the leader of the group "said Chris with a bored tone.

"OH, then who is it" said Sakura

"Its him" said Chris pointing at Natsu who was behind them.

Sakura looked at who he was pointing, she looked "oh hey." said Sakura when she was left with out words when she saw his appearance. "No way, is that Naruto "thought sakura. Neji and Shikamaru looked up at Sakura surprised expression and then looked at why she was surprised. They looked at Natsu a where left shocked. After a while of weird staring at Natsu that also made him uncomfortable.

"NARUTO "said Sakura looking at Natsu

"eh,oh who me "said Natsu trying to act confused

* * *

This is the end of my first Chapter hope you enjoyed it. There wasn't much of a fight but the small one between Kiba and Naruto but either than that it was more of confrontations and upcoming battles. I tried to make the characters more talkative to reveal they're personalities and also for the upcoming chapters. Anyways hope you like it, review so I can know in what I can improve. Thanks to all of the people that follow me and the story.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Saiyanvegeta1648-Its not a harem, kind of seems like Naruto and Alexis are a couple but they aren't, I know it seems like there flirting but Naruto doesn't have no interest in her his just playing around. Neji is surely gone get that overconfidence destroyed as well as kiba so don't worry.**_

 _ **HYPERNOVA-Yea kiba is gone get his ass beat up. I'm not exactly pairing neji and Hanabi, the only reason neji agreed to it is for power. Although I'm not sure if Neji is gone have a pairing.**_

I'm back with another chapter. I just want to confirm its not a harem. This chapter is a long chapter since I decided to make a lot of things happen in the chapter, with some flashbacks to explain the plot of the story and more about the characters. Anyways hope you enjoy.

 _ **Chapter 5**_

It was a dark night in Konoha, the wind blew with force. In some part in the village was Natsu facing a traitor, he couldn't help but be angry from just hearing her talk. He wanted to kill her and Neji to but he had to keep calm for now. She had just called him Naruto, he had to calm and think about a proper response to erase the thought of him being Naruto, Naruto looked at her and changed his expression to a neutral expression with out any emotion.

"No, I'm Natsu and Naruto couldn't come do to special circumstances that kept him from coming, besides I doubt he wants to see you" said Natsu looking at her in the eyes,

Sakura looked at him with a sad look "I just wanted to apologize for what I did that 'day' "said Sakura with concerned look.

"Well, I doubt Naruto wants your stupid apology and your pity, sure Naruto used to have a crush on you a long time ago but times are different now he hates you as well as that hyuga idiot" said Natsu casually with sarcasm.

Sakura sad expression got worst as tears fell of her eyes. Neji clenched his fist and gave a cocky smirk "Look Mr. uzumaki, the Hokage might off said to not act hostile towards you but I we could just occasionally say that you attacked so we had to defend our selves. That way I can show you just how strong of a Hyuga I am "said neji with a cocky smile.

"First off all, I could careless what you tell your Hokage since I'm not planning to do any sort of agreements with her, I only came here for the Jonin Exams, but if you want to fight go ahead just warning you that the Uzumaki Clan is not to be underestimated "said Natsu carelessly as he started to

walk off.

"If you were to refuse a peace treaty and also get in a fight carelessly, you could start a war with our village which is not wise considering how big and powerful our village is "said neji with a superiority expression. Natsu stopped walking still giving and tilted his head towards neji and laughed.

"What's so funny "said neji with a serious tone. Natsu kept on laughing like a maniac. The pupil on Natsu right eye was black with a small red 'X'"Inside the pupil was also larger than a normal one, also Natsu teeth started to get sharp. Natsu had a sadistic smile as he turned to stare at neji.

"Something's wrong, his eye its abnormal "said Shikamaru while he backed off.

"His eye pupil is bigger and it totally black "said neji as he got in a battle stance.

Natsu's hands and arms started to release a really black charka. The chakra gave a cold and dark atmosphere and the clouds started to get black. Neji suddenly felt a large scale of fear and started to back off, Sakura and Shikamaru stood there as if the were frozen, theyre eyes showed fear. A strong powerful air circled Natsu making a small crater as his chakra started to get even more black. Natsu was laughing evilly.

" _A war that sure sounds fun but I have to fight you carelessly to start that war right "Said Natsu with a dark and deep voice._

Neji stood there not been able to attack he was afraid, "what is he "thought neji. "This feeling I feel so scared my body wont move. There's no way I can beat him, I got to get out of here "thought neji in a panicked tone.

* * *

 _ **{Inside of Natsu's mind}**_

Naruto stood at the top of a building, he looked down the building only to find darkness and no end to the building. He saw the environment an everything was on fire, like the city was destroyed, he could hear the sound of pain and screaming. He got on top of the cliff of the building and stared at the endless darkness. Natsu put his arms in a form making a T with his body and let his self fall. He kept falling then he was suddenly floating in the darkness. He looked around and say a shining light, he started to fly to where it was. As he came closer he saw a huge mirror, he walked and looked at his reflection. Suddenly someone that looked just like Natsu but he had dark black pupils with a really bright red 'X'on his pupils.

" _So finally I managed to take control, a long time I didn't come out and it seems that I'm gone have some fun "said Dark Naruto with big creepy smile. Naruto only stared at him for a while with a neutral and serious expression._

"What do think your doing taking over my consciousness like that "said Natsu annoyed

" _Well, I got bored from just watching so I decided to have some fun my self, don't blame me you're the one that summoned my by all that hate and anger you have "said Dark Naruto tilting his head to look at Naruto. Dark Naruto sat on a chair that appear behind him and signaled Naruto to sit down on a chair just by him to._

"Well ill appreciated if you gave me back control of my consciousness, I got some important things to handle right now "said Naruto with a sigh.

" _Why should I listen to you when I can have some fun, killing, seeing that beautiful color of blood when is splashes and the smell of dead bodies is just delicious don't you think "said Dark Naruto licking his lips._

"Look I don't wanna know any disgusting details on your killing spree, but if you remember I have to rescue our love "said Naruto putting his hands behind his head to get a comfortable positon.

" _You mean 'her' "said Dark Naruto smiling in perverted way._

"Well don't interfere since this could mess our plans and she might get hurt and also what's inside her to "said Naruto looking serous.

" _This sucks but your right we both have an interest in her so I guess ill back off "said dark Naruto as he got up from his chair and walked to the mirror. "Well your free for now ,later other me "he said as he went in to the mirror and disappeared._

Naruto got up from his chair an started walking towards a door. As he got close a bright light flashed and he closed his eyes.

 _ **{Outside of Naruto mind: back to real world}**_

* * *

Sakura stood there still frozen in fear as well as Shikamaru and neji. Naruto's friends just sat there by a wall waiting for Naruto. The weather was strong, heavy rain and strong winds with lighting flashing close to them. After a while of silence, Naruto's right eye returned to normal and the black chakra started to fade off. As Naruto regain his consciousness, sakura fell to the ground unconscious while Shikamaru threw up on the floor. Neji was on his knee, clenching his teeth as he breath hard like he had wasted all his energies.

Natsu looked at them raising en eyebrow, and sighed.

"if you almost died from just witnessing his power, how did you even expect to fight him "said Chris with a bored expression

"Well, we wont start the War, but if you wish to attack us still don't hold back by any means …...as you can tell a war sounds fun just like a Jonin exam either one sounds good "said Alexis with a smile.

"Aaaaaah! screamed Natsu in a panicked tone.

"What's wrong Natsu "said Alexis worryingly looking at Natsu in the eyes

"LOOK WHAT TIME IT IS "said Natsu pointing at a clock on a pole. Alexis looked at the clock

"I got to get a place to sleep now "said Natsu in a serious. Alexis annoyed hit Naruto in the head.

"IDIOT, YOU HAD ME WORRIED I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU" said Alexis annoyed

"Sorry about that Alexis I'm just tired and its already late "said Natsu scratching his head. Alexis sighed and smiled "alright let's go find somewhere to sleep "Natsu and his friends turned around a walked towards an hotel close to them called "The Leaf of kings".

"Later weaklings "said Chris with grin.

"Calm down Chris, what if you get your assbeat" said Natsu laughing

"Sure whatever "said Chris

"What a name for a hotel "said Alexis with a sweat drop.

As they walked not far away from their enemies are since the Hotel was close to them they heard a voice.

"Who…ar. e. .. .t a..r..e you"said neji trying to catch his breath

"eh you sure have a bad memory, I'm Natsu and I'm a human "said Natsu with a thumbs up

" aaa lie…WHO ARE YOU" said neji trying to raise his voice

"I thought you had figure it out Idiot but I guess I have to tell you" said Natsu slapping his face. Neji and Shikamaru looked at him while still trying to catch their breath but with a serious look.

"I'm " said Naruto while making mind blown expression with his hand.

"I KNEW IT "said neji angrily

"Why the hell did you ask then "said Naruto scratching his head.

"To make sure you where Naruto but I knew it all a long "said neji trying to give a smirk which failed. Naruto looked at Neji with this guy is hopeless face "That's Great you want a cookie "said Naruto with a laugh. Neji looked at him angry as he tried to walk but grunted in pain from moving.

"Look ill love to stay here an chat but I'm tired so later "said Naruto as he walked off with his friends. Naruto suddenly stopped a looked a neji "Oh you better watch your back because I wont let it happen "said Naruto in serious look as he walked off.

Neji looked as he walked off and wondered 'What did he mean by that "he thought.

"So it was Naruto, I kind of thought when I looked at him "said Shikamaru. Sakura started to get up as scratch her eyes "so it is Naruto "said sakura in a low voice.

"Yea he just told Neji "said Shikamaru. Sakura had tears falling from her eyes "I'm Sorry "she thought as she got up.

"What's wrong Sakura "said Shikamaru who looked at her.

"No, its nothing don't worry about it. let's go "said Sakura as she walked away.

"I Guess let's go neji "said Shikamaru. Neji was looking at the direction where Naruto had left as he stared and thought off what he meant." Yea let's go "Said Neji as came back to reality.

* * *

Naruto and his friends where walking to their rooms, Chris was basically carrying Naruto on his shoulder since he was basically half asleep already.

"This place is surely expensive considering it doesn't have much luxury "said Alexis disappointed as she looked around.

"Yea I guess "Said Chris.

"No…. don't…the ramen …is…all…mayne." mumble Naruto asleep

"Did he really fall asleep, our Boss and Head of the clan fell asleep "said Alexis with a sigh "His acts like a child". "Well sometimes but when it comes to being serious his kind of mature "said Chris.

"Yea I guess he is, well should I take Naruto to his bedroom or you" said Alexis

"Ha-ha very funny, ill take him who knows what you'll do if I let you take him "said Chris looking suspiciously at Alexis

"WHAAT, I was…not. …gone do anything to him "said Alexis with a red face.

"yea whatever ill take him "said Chris as he walked to Naruto's bedroom. Alexis walked to her bedroom extremely annoyed at Chris with a hint of disappointment. Chris threw him to his bed," I'm not gone tuck you in like baby do it yourself, I better get to sleep "said Chris as he walked off out of Naruto's room heading to his.

The Rooms were separated by a living room in the middle. The place had a White paint that was pretty old that seem to be falling off and the furniture was old and damaged with no sense of good managing of the place. This was the most expensive Hotel Room since it had more than one than room and the living room in the middle was pretty big but for them it was still expensive since it was in really bad shape.

Alexis took a shower and changed in to her sleeping clothes and lay on the bed as she looked at the moon an fell asleep.

* * *

 **{Flashback[Alexis]}**

It was a dark night with a uncomfortable silence. In a small house in bad shape you could hear the screams of pain of a woman and the crying of a child.

"SHUT UP BITCH'said a man who had white muscle shirt an appeared to be drunk. The woman was covered in bruises and in blood as she got more hits from a man who was her husband.

"LEAVE MY MOM ALONE, PLEASE STOP WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS "said the small child who appeared to be at the age of 8 who was Alexis. Another man with Black spiky hair and Brown-Orange eyes who had no shirt and only black cargo shinobi pants approached Alexis and started to touch her in a sexual way.

"You look lonely but don't worry ill keep you some company "said man in with perverted look as he start to touch her legs. Alexis wore a small Yellow dress ,which made the situation worst.

"Don't worry this wont hurt "said the man as his hand started to go up Alexis Dress. Alexis was scared and tears started to fall of her eyes as she looked at the man that was sexually harassing her.

"NOOOO" said the mother of Alexis {she looks just like Alexis but in a more mature woman way} as she tried to stop the man who was abusing of Alexis. The man got an angry "GET OFF YOU BITCH "said the man as he brutally threw her. Alexis mother fell toward the side and hit her head on a pointy side of a furniture and fell to ground and blood started to come out.

"NOOOO MOM "screamed and cried Alexis as she ran to the body of her dead mother. Alexis stared at her dead body and cried as time seem to slow down and every passing sec seem to be filled with pain and sorrow.

"If the you wouldn't had cried little girl non-of this would of happen "said the man as he smirked.

"His right its all my fault …if it …wasn't cause of my crying …and weakness she woul…dnt…have….dieed." Alexis thought as more tears fell of her"im sorry" she kept telling herself.

"Common your coming with us before the find out what happen "said Alexis cruel father

"NOOOO" said Alexis a she ran from where her father and the other man where. They went after her not long before they catch up to her as they came close about to reach her arm of the crying girl , the man that was harassing her was the first to touch her. Then he felt a sharp extreme pain in his stomach an looked an saw a the blade of a katana that had gone through his stomach. Alexis father than looked to see who had done it and felt a sharp pain in his stomach and stayed on his knees a he lost his ability to breath by the second. He looked towards his stomach where he had his hands covering the spot where the pain seemed to come from and saw he was holding his own intestines. He fell to the ground as his vison started to fade. He looked to see who it was. The man had black cloak with a redline going from the top of each of his shoulder to the bottom, he had a long black and orange katana on his hand that had blood on the blade. He had a mask so he couldn't tell who he was or what he looked like. The mysterious man in the black cloak disappeared and then he felt a extreme pain before his life ended. The mysterious man had stabbed him in the back to end his life.

Alexis was in the ground laying with her knees going up to her stomach and her hands covering her face in what seem like a protective position. She was crying for a little while, she saw a shadow standing in front of her. She slowly took her hands off her face and looked at the man with the black cloak. The man stretched a hand to help her, Alexis stopped crying and stared at the mysterious man and with a little bit of fear took his hand. The mysterious man grabbed Alexis as she past out from the emotional stress and took her disappearing in to darkness

 **{END OF FLASHBACK}**

* * *

That's it for this chapter I tried to make it interesting and give you some information from Alexis past in a flashback in her dream. The dark Naruto part of Naruto and his special power. I tired to describe how his right eye looked like when the dark Naruto took control but I don't know if described it right. Well hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for those who support and follow me I really appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back with a new chapter. I been getting a lot of reviews about the characters that are Naruto's friends about how I shouldn't use them because they have American names. I don't really know if to change the name of the characters since the story is already chapters passed it but if people request to change the names I will. I apologize for using American names on Japanese based story. Anyways enjoy and thanks for the support

 ** _Chapter 6_**

Time had passed since Naruto's confrontation with neji, Sakura and Shikamaru. For some reason nothing had happen this past few days, nobody had come after them or anything hostile towards them. This was obviously weird and suspicious since it was obvious they were planning something because they wouldn't just ignore the fact that Naruto was here and he was a threat to them. There were only 2 days left until the Jonin Exams and they were preparing for not just the exam but the upcoming battle and the planning proceeding it. It was morning in Konoha, the day was hot, you could feel the heat like you were being cooked yourself, clouds where around to at least give a slight break of the overwhelming heat from the sun. It was 6am in the morning an Naruto struggling since the heat was not letting him sleep any longer. Naruto suddenly heard a {dingdong}, he sighed as he started to wake up.

"Ahhhh, who is it this early in the morning, oh well besides this heat wouldn't let me sleep "said Naruto as he got up and put on a black muscle shirt and black elite shinobi pants which had special pockets made for customized kunai and other similar attack weapons. The muscle shirt showed his muscle's that had increased do to his last power release when confronting 's walked through the room heading towards the door and opened it.

"Who is, what do…" said Naruto when suddenly somebody clanged to him. Naruto looked revealing an Ino in really bad shape.

"IINOO, what happened "said Naruto as he carried her to a couch near him. Ino smile weakly and passed out.

* * *

{3 hours later}

Ino started to wake up slowly, and looked around not being familiar with the place.

"Where am I "said Ino rubbing her eyes.

"Naruto brought you to the couch and you passed out do to injuries "Said Alexis who was in the kitchen making break feast.

"OH, I remember now "said Ino as she looked at her patched and healed injuries. She sat down with a whimper do to the injuries.

"So where is he "said Ino

"He went to buy a ice and a fan since he cant take the heat, he can go against tough opponents but cant handle the heat, his a wimp "said Alexis with a sigh with an annoyed expression.

Ino giggled "Sounds like him, his always gets beat with the smallest things "said ino with a smile

"What do you mean "smallest things "this heat is hell "said Chris as he walked out of his room on his pink/red stripped boxers and a white shirt with a frustrated look do to the heat.

Ino got red and covered her eyes, Chris looked at her "what's wrong with her "said Chris pointing at ino before he got a kick on his face that send him slamming to the wall

"Owww, what was that for your idiot" said Chris with pain.

"For being so careless, you pervert "said Alexis annoyed

"Who me, why "said Chris raising an eyebrow.

"Yes you look at yourself "said Alexis pointing at him specifically his boxers

"yeah, yeah ill go change "said Chris as he walked back to his room.

"So What happen "said Alexis as she gave her break feast

Ino grabbed the plate "Thank You, ill explain once Naruto gets here so I don't have to repeat it"

"Yea its better if we wait "said Alexis

* * *

{30 minutes later}

Naruto opened the door carrying a box ands bag of ice.

"I'm back guys did you miss me "said Naruto with a grin.

"Nope, its more peaceful like this" said Alexis

"yeah sure, you know you can't live with out me "said Naruto laughing

"Just sit down and eat idiot" said Alexis

"you're finally back, what took you so long "said Chris

"I was trying to find I got air fan "said Naruto as he sat down an started eating break feast. "So Ino what happen "said Naruto looking at Ino

Ino took a deep breath and looked at them" I have bad news "said ino

"What happen "said Naruto as he continued eating with excitement

"Well, I was on my way to visit Hinata when I overheard some voices, and I recognized it was neji who was talking to Kiba and some other member of the Hyuga clan "said Ino with a sadder look

"What is it, what were they talking about "said Naruto getting in a serious mood.

"Well, I heard that Hinatas wedding has been moved to the day of the Jonin Exams and they're increasing the security to the place"

"Whaaaat, this is not good I knew they were planning something"

"I couldn't hear more after that because somebody caught me and I they came after me I managed to fight and get away since there was to much off them and that the last thing that happen before I came here"

"Chris I need you to contact Renji and Ayaka, where gone need some support "said Naruto

"Yea, so what the plan now "said Chris

"Were still gone go to the Jonin Exams to not raise suspicion and Renji will keep an eye on the wedding while Ayaka goes with our Main Plan to Retrieve the Data on the "Namikaze Clan".

"Ok, this sounds like a lot of work "

"Quit complaining "said Alexis

"Ino you're gone have to stay with us from now on since they're probably trying to kill you" said Naruto

"Yea, besides I like it here "said Ino with a smile

"Wait now that you're here, how did know its was me when we first met" said Naruto

"Well somebody from your clan is actually my best friend and told me about you and that you were coming here "said Ino

"Who "said Chris raising an eyebrow

"You will know soon "said Ino

"Leaving me with curiosity like that "said Chris

"Well for now lets just act like nothing happen "said Naruto

"Yeah, yeah" said Chris

* * *

The rest of the 2 days before the Jonin Exams went normally training, sleeping, fighting between Chris and Naruto so basically normal. The day finally arrived, it was a sunny but breezy day making the day cooler, Naruto and his friend where on there way to the meeting room, there was a lot off people in the way so it took them quite some time to get there.

Naruto and his two friends had they're normal cloak and behind them was a man named Renji, he had ocean blue eyes as tall as Naruto, he had loose orange hair, he carried a White long katana on his back with a skull in the handle of the Katana had the point of its blade bended with like a hook and had black color. He also had two small tomahawks that had a black back with a white outline in the blade. He wore clothes kind of like the anbus but the protective gear was white and the shirt and pants where a sky blue color. On the side of him was a beautiful girl called Ayaka, she long hair with green eyes, she also had the same anbu clothes but in a feminine style that help her attractive figure. She was shorter than the rest of the group, she had crossbow arrow as weapon. The design was of it was pure red with a small white X where the is, the crossbow was about her size in a W style, they all proceeded to the entrance of the room while Ayaka and Renji went to their mission. In the Meeting room was filled with a lot of different Shinobi from villages. As they stood in front of the place close to the entrance, they notice a group of 5 sand shinobi approaching them with smirks.

"OH, look are you lost losers and what's with those lame clothes "said a sand shinobi laughing, he had red spiky hair and the normal sand shinobi clothes.

"Look I'm not looking for trouble so if you don't mind step back "said Naruto with a very serious tone

All of the sand shinobi laughed," your pretty funny, do you think you can't take on us "said the sand shinobi laughing as a dust of sand appeared on his hand ready to attack.

"Chris you wanna take this one, cause I'm not feeling it "said Naruto casually looking at Chris

"Oh so you his gone take on all of us "said the sand shinobi annoyed at how Naruto acted. The all went to attack Chris. Chris put a hand on his katana while orange chakra was released from it " **Water style Multi blade Justsu** "said Chris, as he put his hand on the blade, the blade disappeared from his hand, the sand shinobi felt slashes and as they fell to the ground as they saw water on the floor and passed out.

"Wow why do I always get the week ones "said Chris annoyed

"Hey something is something "Said Naruto

"Yea I guess "said Chris

They went to sit down on some seats, a leaf shinobi entered the room with some paper on his hand. He stood in front of the room and looked at all of the shinobi.

"Welcome to the Jonin Exams "said the leaf Shinobi

* * *

Meanwhile at he Top of the Hokage tower was a man with a black cloak that had a stripe going down from each of his next to him was a girl

"Its seems everything is going well "said the man in the black cloak

"Yes sir, everything is going as planned, he didn't suspect a thing, his going after Hinata which will give us the chance to retrieve the data "said the girl

"Ok contact Jiro" said the man

"Yes sir "said the girl

"The time is near "thought the man

* * *

This is it for this Chapter, its kind of short since I been busy I still hope you like it. The Jonin Exams have started and Naruto is about to face his past. I will be introducing more characters as the story advances. Anyways thanks for the support and review so I know what I can fix, thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back, I haven't posted lately sorry about that, personal problems but that a side thanks for those review and follow. I wont say much about the story but this chapter is gone be long to make up for the time I took off and ill keep the American names enjoy

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7_**

Every shinobi sat in the room listening to the instructor, not much was said besides a tournament was gone take place between the shinobi to judge they're skill and cooperation with others. While the instructor was finishing somebody entered the door.

"Alright, were here let's get this over with its not like its gone be a challenge "said a voice revealing kiba with his arrogant smirk.

"Yea nobody here can even stand up to us "said a leaf shinobi with purple eyes and brown lose hair he was taller than kiba and carried and axe on his back long and heavy, he also had the red face paint like kiba.

"umm, gray don't say that. " said a short red girl, she had cute appearance, big blue eyes, her chest area wasn't big it was small but she attractive. She wore the usual shinobi clothes like her friends with her covering her figure.

"you worry to much Orihime; you can probably beat all the idiots up "said kiba as they all sat down. Kiba notice Naruto and smile at him with an arrogant look. Naruto notice it he was already feeling different since his encounter with neji when he released dark Naruto for that little, he wasn't him self he felt like he wanted blood, to fight, he tried to keep away from enemies who mock him or taunt him to battle that why he told Chris to take care of him but once he saw kiba and his arrogant attitude Naruto black charka started to come out a little and his eye was starting to change. The instructor finished and the shinobi got up as they headed to the pre eliminary battles.

"are you ready Naruto "said Chris excited but got no response.

"What's wrong Naruto "said Alexis concerned but got no response, Naruto just kept walking to the arena. All the next fight were showed Naruto was gone fight a rain village shinobi named tatsuya. The first match started

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Renji was in the Hyuga complex getting intel but for some reason the complex was quite like there was nobody there. With caution he searches not finding anybody. He proceeded to go to hinatas room. The room was clean like nobody was there, he entered to find any kind of evidence that my lead him to where Hinata was. At fist there was nothing but as he walked he felt like a puddle, as he looked he recognize it was blood. He touched it to see if it was recent which it was, he looked around saw that something's were broken but were put back in place. This meant that she was in trouble or kidnapped. He left the room to follow traces that took him to where Hinata is.

* * *

 ** _Back to the fights_**

The pre tournament fights had so far had 5 fights in which all had a winner. The second match was Kiba vs a mist shinobi. The fight started the mist shinobi disappeared and appeared behind attacking him with a kunai. Kiba dodged and as he turned an kicked him in the face " **Man beast clone yin yang attack** "the mist shinobi went flying as he grunted in pain, kiba as in mid air an kicked him to the ground as the " **Double man beast clone attack** "kiba attacked him hitting the ground leaving a whole. The mist shinobi had passed out and was badly wounded.

"Wow, there's only weaklings here "kiba said as he smiles at Naruto. Naruto ignored it and started to walk to his match since he was next against ." Let's see how good Naruto really is "said kiba with a smirk.

Naruto and tatsuya. The where standing in the arena. People voices and shouts could be heard,

"Tatsuya has it easy that dude is weak, his friend had to fight for him in the room not long ago, but since he doesn't have him to back him up this Naruto person is gone lose "said buntarou a rain village shinobi and tatsuyas friend both of them had they're mouths covered, they're clothes were all black, they're eyes had a cold look to them and they were all strong from just looking at they're body.

"That Naruto dude interesting let see how he fights "said gray touching his chin and smiling" I doubt he can beat me or kiba "he said not worried.

"umm ,,I'm..getting…a…bad feeling about him…his really strong "said Orihime worried

"who Naruto, you must be sick cause his weak that tatsuya dude is probably gone beat him with out much effort "said kiba who was just arriving to where his teammates where

" 're right "said Orihime shyly as she thought that they were being over confident also Naruto was intimidating from just looking at him. She than saw Naruto looking at her, she was surprised and turn to see somewhere else. Than she heard a voice "Don't be scare, do you wanna be my friend" Orihime turned to see if it was kiba or gray or somebody else but no. She stood there watching as the match started

"hey you blonde idiot, ill give you a chance to back off and you wont get hurt "said tatsuya looking at him. Naruto had look at him with a faceless expression and didn't answer." Alright I gave a chance. Tatsuya ran at him an punch Naruto in the face and kicked him sending him to all wall, **"Needle Rain Jutsu"** a bunch of needless came at a fast speed cutting Naruto. Naruto fell to his knees covered in blood.

"I told you Naruto was going to lose "said kiba with a small laugh.

"yea his a disappointment "said gray annoyed.

Orihime didn't understand, she was watching a Naruto had not gotten hurt in the least, the tatsuya guy was striking to the air and doing justsu towards no enemy yet people cheered. "what's happening" Orihime thought worryingly "I'm really sick or something "she said trying to adjust her eyes

"The winner is "said the announcer than he suddenly felt a pulse in his vision adjusted. Everybody was quiet, the cheers had stopped and the announcer was trying to wipe his eyes to see what had happened.

Tatsuya looked to where Naruto was supposedly at beaten up but nothing but dust was there, he turned to see Naruto standing unscratched. What's going on "said tatsuya mad and confused.

"What is this "said gray surprised

"huh, its like we were watching a false fight before, Orihime was right "said kiba who looked at Orihime.

"Orihime, how where you able to see the real fight "said kiba mad at her.

"I…i..i …I don't know "said orihime scared of got closer to her angrily"what do you mean YOU DON'T KNOW"he said shaking her. Kiba than felt frozen by fear"Don't touch her"a voice let go and looked around scared and to sat down noticed but didn't say anything because he knew kiba would react angry if he asked.

Naruto smiled evily and stretched his hand and pushed from a suddenly felt a strong air push him all the way to the wall breaking the suddenly appeard in front off him and punch him in the stomach,the punch was so strong that a shock of air came out blowing small things crowds covered their faces from the how strong the air removed his hand and walked off back to the stood quiet not a sound as they saw tatsuya not moving for a while than he suddenly vomited blood and fell to the ground.

"umm…its seems the winner is Naruto"said the was shocked even kiba and tatsuyas teammates were scared.

"Who is this guy"said buntarou with a scared to dead expression

Naruto arrived and at the lobby and sat with his and Chris didn't say anything because he was in a bad mood but weren't surprised by what happen they knew narutos abilities and this wasn't even the start.

"Hmm he didn't even use his swords"said gray "but what worries me is that he had us in some kind of illusion or something"he said clenching his fist

"Gray I don't want orihime in the team anymore,its seems shes on his side"said kiba serious

"Are you sure"said gray

"yea you know what to do"said kiba

"orihime wanna get something to eat"said gray just nodded as they walked ,they came to a place where there was no people at the stopped and looked at orihime.

"Wha..ts wrong gray"said orihime looking at him

"Im sorry orihime"said gray as he got out a unusual large kunai with a red eyes widend as she realize what he than attacked orihime ,orihime scared and sad got ready to receive the hit.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Naruto suddenly disappeared,his friends just look confused.

"huh?where did he go?"said Chris

"I don't know"said Alexis

* * *

 **Back to orihime**

Orihime waited for the attack but it never opened her eyes to reveal naruto in front of him stopping the kunai with his hand.

"what are you doing here,this is none of your business"said gray as he tried to pull his hand of but couldn't,he than tried to kick naruto but his leg was blocked by narutos other disappeared and appeared behind Gray,naruto was giving his back to room was silent ,gray suddenly fell to his knees at a big slash appeard in his whole front upperbody,the blood flew out.

Orihime was surprised she didn't even see him move she was passed by him without a approached orihime.

" you"said orihime shyly

"Its alright,you wanna come with us"said naruto smiling

Orihime couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing ,the guy who took out tatsuya with a single blow and defeated gray so fast. The one who looked like he was dark and serious ,the one who scare him,was so cheerfull."Is it okay I don't wanna get in your way"said orihime still scared of his response.

"Yea why not,I like you,you shouldn't be with guys that treat you like this"said naruto

"Well its because Im suppose to be from the lower branch of the hyuga and neji send me to help them ,if I don't he will kill me"said orihime as a tear fell off.

Naruto wipped a tear from her eye and put his hand on her head."Don't worry,I doubt they can get passed even one of my teammates and ofcourse not me"said Naruto

"thank you,but why would you do that for me"said orihime wiping her tears.

"Do I need a reason"said smiled and nooded as the walked back with narutos friends.

* * *

 **Other part of konoha**

"Its happening as I suspected,I let the problem solve it self and than paid a visit at last second"jiro with grin sitting on the top of the first hokage head.

"ok proceed as plan"said blonde girl

"Yes I know what to do ,don't go bossing me around"said jiro

" The master wanted things taken care so I have to do my job just like you"said the girl with a serious look but with a killer smile.

"tch"said jiro as he walked off

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Renji had arrive to a abandon part of konoha,the place had grass all around ,at a distance there was big abandon building made of place gave a creepy feeling,the silence and look of entered the building with caution ,he went to the top floor and couldn't find anything in the building it he came back down he say an entrance that a room underground as walked through the room he saw a approach the door and inside was a huge room the size of an opened the door as slowly as he could,as he opened it he notice some shinobi with no headbands at the end of the room there was two shinobi,who Renji identified as kakashi and neji who seem to be conversating about a gew inches more from the theyre was a girl who had blood and seemed to be seem she was didn't have to get closer he knew it was got out to inform naruto since where he was he couldn't get signal.

* * *

 **Back to the tournament**

The pre-eliminaries where done, the real tournament was about to had an undefeated streak so far and kiba to.

"So you ready naruto for your next fight"said Chris

"It doesn't matter who I fight ,none of them can really do much from what I can tell"naruto confidentally

"Why is that girl with you"said alexis annoyed

"um im sorry"said orihime shyly

"now now alexis,be nice naruto brought her,he must have his reasons"said chris

" I did"said naruto confused

"yessss"said chris trying to tell him alexis was gone get annoyed

Alexis had a dead serious expression as he looked at naruto."If you didn't have a reason ,why did you pick her up"

"well,you see its cause she was in trouble and I save her from her own teammates"said naruto nervously scratching his head.

"naruto"said alexis looking at him smiling in a psycho way."you cant go around picking up girls just because theyre in trouble understand"said Alexis in a demanding tone

"Im sorry i..did..nt..me ann..to ge..tt in the way"said orihime with sadness"ill leave"she was about to walk off but was stopped by naruto

"Alexis you don't make the decisions here,if I save woman I did and you cant tell me nothing ,so mind your own business"said naruto angrily

"Calm down naruto,you know how she gets,chill"said Chris trying to calm naruto

"do what you want "said alexis as she walked off sad and angered.

"Lets go orihime"said naruto as orihime followed him

"What am I gone do with this people"said chris putting his hand in his face

"im sorry naruto I dint mean to cause trouble over you and her"said orihime

"its alright,she shouldn't act like that"said naruto

"She doesn't like me "said orihime

"its not that is because she fears im gone forget about her"

"maybe I shouldn't be here"said orihime sadden

"your not gone leave,you belong with us,I can see how caring you are in your eyes and how you need friends and love so don't even think Im gone let you be alone"naruto said as he grabbed her looking straight at her eyes

orihime blushed and smiled "thank you"

"there you are orihime,what are you doing ,your father is not gone be happy youre with the enemy"kiba said as he got closer to her"come on lets go"

"no,im staying with him"said orihime scared at what kiba was gone say

"YOU LOW PISS OF SHIT,KNOW YOURE PLACE,YOUR ONLY A SLAVE THAT SERVES THE HYUGA AND ME"said kiba as he got closer to her and tried hitting suddenly felt a hand that squezzed his throat with force and got slammed to the saw naruto and his eye ,how it glowed

"Go back to your seat dog boy"said kiba

Kiba was about to respond aggressively but decided other wise because of the intimidation his power gave him.

" shes not worth my time besides the hyuga are gone come after her"said kiba as he walked off

"Thank you naruto"said orihime

"your welcome and don't worry they wont even touch you"said after a little while he heard "next naruto vs kiba".

"see ill teach him so manners"naruto winked at her as he walked to the arena

* * *

 **Elsewhere in a hideout in konoha**

"your so beautiful its to bad kiba has to keep you"said neji as he touched a bad hurt hinata who was conscious,he started to unzip her jacket and touch the upper part of her chest as he worked his finger down to her struggled and cried.

"Don't worry I wont do anything bad to you but naruto is gone die"said neji as he kept on going was in bra only now and neji started to kiss from her neck cried

"alright that inoff fun for now neji"said kakashi

"too bad I plan to pleasure my self more"said neji with an evil smirk

"do it later"kakashi said "it seems kiba is gone fight naruto"

"oh really,its going like we planned "said neji

"indeed"said kakashi

At the top of the building was jiro who watched them.

"this is taking to long ,the action better come soon or ill fall asleep"said jiro bored"well at least I get to join after"

* * *

This is it for this chapter ,sorry for not posting earlierI decided to move the story a bigger step since the real action hasn't and naruto aren't gone be together its part of the enjoy and follow and review


	8. Chapter 8

Well here's the next chapter, Naruto has been quite off and flirting with other girls like Orihime. Hinata getting harassed and tortured is part of the story since I'm putting some problems between them starting with this. There wont be a harem or Naruto cheating on her so don't worry . thank you for the follows and reviews.

 ** _Chapter 8_**

The match was on the about to was standin there waiting for naruto to enter the arena but the didn't show up .

"Its seems that he was to scare to appear against me"thought kiba as naruto hadn't joined the match yet.

"If naruto doesn't show up in the next 5min the match will be a victory to kiba by default "said the announcer

"What is naruto thinking he should be in the match 'said Alexis who had came back to reunite with Chris.

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling about naruto so its better for him not to show up"said Chris as scratched his head

* * *

 ** _Hokages office_**

"mam"said a leaf shinobi who knocked as he opened the door

"Yes,what is it and don't open the door unless I give permission"Said Tsunade annoyed

"Yes sorry mam,a participant from the tournament who has been showing skill that can surpass most of shinobi"said the shinobi

"Really,who is it "said Tsunade sounding more interested

"That what I wanted to tell inform you most about since it got into my concern,the participant had registered as Natsu and head of the uzumaki clan but recently time before the tournament started he updated his name to"said the leaf shinobi as looked at her in a serious way

"Who is it ,tell me"said Tsunade nervously

"He changed his name to Naruto"Said the leaf shinobi

"What,naruto ,is he still in the tournament"said Tsunade surprised at what the leaf shinobi said.

"yes mam,right now the match between him and Kiba is about to start"said the leaf shinobi

"Alright,im going over there,it might just be him"said Tsunade

"Yes mam"said the leaft shinobi.

They both left to the had not being in the start of the Tournament even if it was usual for the Hokage to be their in the start of it but she was busy investigating Neji since he had been acting quite suspicious recently and also the recent disapperence of Hinata was a lot to worry wasn't sure but Neji must be involved in this somehow and also Kakashi had not been seen recently which made him her think Neji and Kakashi might have some sort of criminal plan.

* * *

 ** _The tournament_**

Everybody was screaming and some mad because Naruto had not appeared and there was only 2 minutes left. Kiba had with wide grin because he thought Naruto wasn't gone appear.

"Where's is he "said Alexis worried

"He is gone appear don't worry I can feel him coming "said Chris

"I hope his alright "said Orihime worryingly

Suddenly somebody appeared next Alexis and the others.

"I have bad news"said Renji

"What is it"Said Chris

"Well I found Hinata but they have here kidnapped in a place far from view from here"said Renji

"Really,we need to tell Naruto about this "said Chris

"Yes,and fst because Neji and also Kakashi are there and it seems Hinata is not in good shape at all,she has been beaten up quite bad and Neji is probably harassing her sexually but not as far as sexual abuse"said Renji

"Ok once his finish with this match well tell him"said Chris

The time was almost over when they saw somebody walking in revealing didn't have his usual black cloak,he had black shirt and black shinobi and also black protective gear like the one the anbu boots were black and black shit was short sleeved so it revealed his arms and a specific that had his two swords on his back but not the long katana he had on side.

"so you dediced to show up huh?well your gone regret that you should just not stayed away 'said kiba didn't say nothing at all ,his eye was active again with the colors even darker this had black chakra coming out of his fist and arm,his expression was emotionless but you could see his was just angry since he didn't show any fear at all and didn't even listen to what he had just told him.

"let the match start"said the announcer

* * *

 ** _The village_**

The remainding members that graduated with naruto were walking to the tournament as viewers since none of them had participated but kiba.

"So have you heard that head of the clan of the uzumaki is really strong,he took on some competitor like he was nothing 'said choji as he put a hand full of chips again.

"Yea people are really surprised by his power do you know who he is or at least his name 'said tenten

Sakura looked at everybody and Shikamaru to. Everybody saw the way Sakura and Shikamaru looked at them.

"Whats wrong Sakura did something happen"said tenten worringly

"Yea what wrong Shikamaru,you both looked scared when we tenten asked who he was"said lee

"Well you see guys,we haven't told nobody about this not even the hokage"said Sakura sad

"What is it"said tenten who was worried now

"When the hokage send us that day to find the uzumaki head and the other uzumakis so we could invite them to a nice hotel and the hokage could have some talk with them,we found them but when we met we went against the head of the clan"said Shikamaru as he stopped and look with a worried at everyone

"What is it"said everyone

"Well you see,he look a lot like Naruto, he denied it saying that he wasn't him but that Naruto was with them and hadn't come,than he suddenly he got mad or something since something we said might off trigger him but his power was intense not only that but the power gave a strong sense of evil"said Shikamaru as clench his fist"the chakra was totally black and his eye was not normal it glowed it had a red [X] and around the rest of the pupil it was black chakra gave not only evil feel but it was thick and heavy and burned things it was so intense we couldn't even stand up ,we fell to the ground from how intimidating it was'said Shikamaru as he clenched his fist harder.

"Now way,his that strong"said lee surprised

"If his that strong the village might be in danger"said tenten

"When he suddenly calmed down,we basically vomited ,he just stood there as his normal self since when he was releasing that chakra is like some one else was there,not only that when he calmed down ,he acted friendly and walked off to stay in a hotel since he refused to everything we offered,when he was about to leave neji stopped him asking who he really was…"said Shikamaru

"who is he"said tenten worried

"Its Naruto"said Sakura

"What no way"said Choji

"whose this naruto your talking about"said sai

"Its somebody from out past,it's a really long story"said tenten

"He didn't wanna talk to me or neji or even Shikamaru but he did worn neji about something"said Shikamaru

"what did he worn him about "said lee

"I don't know about what he just said watch your back I wont let it happen"said Shikamaru trying to think about what it meant

"Actually now that you meantion Neji I haven't seen him since that day"said Sakura

"Yea we haven't seen him either and his in our team,it worries me"said tenten

"Wait I got it"said Shikamaru surprised and clenching his fist

"what is it "said tenten worried since Shikamaru had a worried expression when he said it

"im so stupid,if you remember the last time we saw naruto a long time ago,the one there for him defending him was hinata,she was knocked out by neji and Naruto left saying her name"said Shikamaru

"that right,maybe he warned neji about hinata since you know what is happening between Kiba and Hinata "said Sakura

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen Hinata in while either,you think something happen to her"said tenten

"Tenten,I know your good friend with Neji but I think he did something to Hinata"said Shikamaru

"What now way,he wouldn't do that"said tenten mad at what Shikamaru said

"Well whether you want to believe or not,it's a possibility he kidnapped her do to Naruto threat'said Shikamaru

"!No Way"said tenten as she clenched her fist not wanting to believe it

"Tenten im sorry but Shikamaru is saying the truth,I kind of went a spied and the were planning to do something to Hinata but I was seeing and beat up I managed to escape berly"said Ino who approached the group.

"No!Why would he do that"said tenten who was crying

"Why didn't you tell ua sooner"said Shikamaru

"because I don't know that they are planning exactly and they wont believe me I was also to injured"said Ino

"So that what naruto meant"said Sakura

"Yes and also his about to fight Kiba right now"said Ino

"What,we better try and stop naruto"said Shikamaru

"Your right "said lee

"How did you know about Naruto"said Shikamaru looking at Ino

 ** _"When I_** was injured I went to his place to heal,I knew who he was way before you all knew but I kept it a secret since you might go after him"said Ino

"WHAT"said Tenten

"You should of told us, but forget about it for now we have to warn the Hokage and stop naruto"said Shikamaru

"Ino where gone have a talk after this "said Sakura who was sad"she should of told me about him,I have a lot to tell him"thought sakura as a tear fell down her old friends ran to the tournament

* * *

 ** _Tournament_**

Kiba attacked Naruto head on and punched him,Naruto crashed on the ground as kiba kept on kicking him " **Double man beast Clone attack"** said kiba as he hit Naruto and he flew to a wall crashing and falling to the layed on the ground.

"Wow,that was easy,I told you to back off but you didn't listen did you,that match is over "said Kiba as he walked off didn't hear the announcer call the match turned around to see Naruto stand up dusting him self off.

"What now way"said kiba surprised

Naruto stood up as he grabbed his head from a strong pulse he looked at him as Naruto raised his head revealing a sinister was Naruto appeared infront of him and punch him in the stomach making Kiba throw up that punche him in the face as Kiba flew to a wall crashing, Naruto graved him by the throat,choking him.

" _Where's Hinata"said Dark Naruto in a deep voice_

"I…do…kno…w"said kiba who could belry manage to breath.

Naruto punched him in the stomach and than in the chest breaking some of his threw him up and kicked him in his left arm breaking in in to several screamed in pain as he fell to the announcer called the match over do to over the injuries kiba had suffered.

 _"Where is she don't act so innocent after what you did to her"said Dark naruto as he his right leg by kicking him with his knee_

"I…don't ..know…when I treated …Hina..ta..like..th.. ..it wa..the…moos..t i..do.. her."said kiba grunting in pain as blood came out of his mouth.

 _"What do you mean,you have to know something"said Dark Naruto_

The shinobi of the leaf came to stop Dark just look at them and with his right leg he stomped on the ground broke and a part of came up attacking the shinobi.

"Neji didn't tell me much but he said he was gone take care of Hinata,that he would tell inform me more later and left."said kiba as Naruto threw him to the ground as he walked anbu came against him but naruto let more of his power released making the anbu fall to the ground as the ground and Alexis both approached him.

"Naruto calm down,Renji told us where she is,its seems neji and kakashi kidnapped been torture im sorry"said clenched is fist as he his started to become even more black chakra started to become darker and the people started to Naruto looked around and saw Renji,He than used his eye on him.

* * *

 ** _Dark Narutos Gentjustu [x] level 1_**

"Where am I "said Renji as he looked around everything was dark and he was sitting in a chair tied Naruto appeared in front of him and from his hand he leta black snake snake went up to Renji and got inside his mouth going inside his blood started to come out his nose than he felt a pulse in his brain as he screamed in snake came out his mouth and went back inside dark naruto.

* * *

 ** _Back to reality_**

A few seconds had passed since Narutos gentjustsu[the gentjustsu is different from time in reality a second can mean weeks in the gentjustsu depending on the users request]Renji felt to the ground.

"What happen "said Alexis a she looked at Renji passed out in the ground.

 ** _"_** _I got the information I wanted thank you"said Dark Naruto as he walked off to where Neji was._

"Naruto is that you"said Tsunade with tears in her eyes.

 _"TCh,I don't have time for your nonsense lady I gotta leave"said dark naruto as disappeared._

"Naruto wait"said Tsunade but it was to late

"Lady Hokage"said Shikamaru as she approache them

"Yes,Shikamaru what is it "said Tsunade

"The Head of the Clan of Uzumakis is Naruto"said Shikamaru

"Yes,im aware of that now,so that information is late"said Tsunade

"But that's not the only thing from what I see here,naruto inside power has released and is looking for neji because might be involved in Hinatas kidnapping"said Shikamaru

"Yes that's right,our teammate Renji came to inform us that neji and kakashi have captured Hinata and have tortured her,its seems Naruto didn't wait and took the information by using his power and now his on his way over there"said Alexis

"What,tell the rest of the anbu to prepare because where going after neji and kakashi and call the take Kiba to the hospital his in really bad shape "said Tsunade

"Yes mam"the shinobi left

"Sakura,Shikamaru,Choji,Sai,Tenten,Ino,Lee you come with me we need to stop neji and kakashi"said Tsunade

"yes,mam"they all said

"Your Naruto teammates do you think you can lead us to where he is"said Tsunade

"Yea will take you"said Alexis as she started to head there.

"This sounds fun come on Orihime ,that idiot always come up some sort of fun"said Chris as he ran with Orihime

* * *

 ** _the hideout_**

Naruto suddenly appeared as came down to where neji and kakashi where hiding. Dark Naruto noticed Hinata siting in a chair covered in blood and her clothes ripped off.

"Well it seems you arrivied haven't you ,let settle this now so I can continue with my plan"said neji was behind him working on somethimg.

" _Well,finally I get to have somefun ,weak but it might it still quite fun,you smell delicious"said Dark Naruto with his sinister smile._

"what with him it like his not even faced by what happen to hinata "thought neji"your gone end up dead"said naruto smiled as neji attacked him.

* * *

This is the end of chapter 8,Theres gone be a lot going on next chapter and the thanks for those who follow and review.i appreaciate those who like the story and read it,im not a good writer thank you


	9. Chapter 9

Well last chapter wasn't well written since I kind of rushed through it and had more than my usual errors. I think this chapter is better and way more exciting since a lot is gone happen just wait[hehe]. I'm not sure but I heard that I could get an editor if I can I would like to have one so if anybody knows something about it please tell me. I'm also writing a second story if you wanna check it out and tell me if it's any good. Anyways thank you for all those who follow my story and help me with a comment I really appreciate it. Enjoy this exciting chapter.

 _Dark Naruto talking_

Normal talking

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9**_

The clouds were starting to gather, they had a black and gray color. The sound of loud thunder could be heard from a distance and lightning could be seen almost touching ground. The winds were blowing hard signaling a storm was coming soon. This was just like when Naruto was betrayed. Somewhere in Konoha, in a not so populated place, and old building was standing. Inside there was Naruto {Dark Naruto mode] facing neji. Dark Naruto had control of Naruto mind that's why he didn't pay much attention to Hinatas condition but he was boiling mad inside. They stared at each other as Dark Naruto gave his insane smile at neji.

"This end here, your fate is sealed "said Neji as he ran to attack Dark Naruto. Neji attack with several punches and kicks in gentle fist mode but Dark Naruto just dodge them at last second with not much of an effort. Neji kept on attacking him but couldn't lay a hit on Dark Naruto at all.

"Are you just gone keep dodging forever because sooner or later ill hit you" said Neji with a smirk. Neji threw a punch aiming at his stomach and did a flip in the air as he a kick a Dark Naruto's face. The kick was so close when Dark Naruto just tilted back to dodge the kick. Neji was starting to get frustrated and started to attack more randomly.

" _What's wrong, have you lost your temper" said Dark Naruto with a smile._

"SHUT UP "said neji as he aimed a punch at Dark Naruto stomach and hit. Neji smirked at him finally hitting him but his smirk soon faded when he noticed he wasn't the bit hurt. Neji aimed another one with much force but Dark Naruto didn't even flinch.

" _Are you done yet "said Dark Naruto as he gave a bored sigh._

Dark Naruto got annoyed at waiting and pushed him back and aimed a punch at Neij's face but didn't hit. He smirked _"So you finally decided to join Kakashi, don't think that hit was dodged, it's purpose was exactly for this "said Dark Naruto as he smiled "to bring you in to the fight, things are getting too boring around here" he said as he gave sinister smile._

Kakashi took off his part of the mask that covered his sharingan eye and stared at Dark Naruto. Kakashi then signaled Neji to attack when he does. **"Shadow clone justsu** "said kakashi as he ran towards Dark Naruto, multiple kakashi's jumped in the air as they tried to kick Dark Naruto in the face while three of them headed towards him with a kunai. Dark Naruto smiled and grabbed his swords on his back and disappeared. All the clones in an instant disappeared, Kakashi than heard a whisper beside him "can't keep up "that came from Dark Naruto with a laugh. Kakashi than felt a little bit of pain in his cheek close to his eye. He looked at his hand he had blood, a small cut was there close to his eye. Kakashi turned around to see him stand there. Then suddenly Dark Naruto heard "You're in my range "coming from neji as he had his Byakugan activated." **164 palms** "[A.N I think that the right number] said neji as he attacked Dark Naruto with several strikes. Just as that occurred Kakashi shouted " **Chidori"** as he approached Dark Naruto. Dark Naruto was getting attacked so he didn't notice Kakashi, when he saw him it was too late. The " **Chidori** "went through Dark Naruto's stomach. Dark Naruto just gasped in pain as blood came out of his mouth and held the huge wound on his stomach [A. N a big hole in his stomach]. Kakashi and Neji just smiled as Dark Naruto fell to his knees.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Close to the building where the battle was taking place where Naruto friends and old teammates were heading towards the building. [A.N-I don't say Dark Naruto because Dark Naruto is like another person or spirit so they're friend is Naruto].

"its right there "said Alexis pointing at the building as the started to run faster.

"I can feel that the battle already begun "said Shikamaru

"I don't think Naruto can handle both Kakashi and Neji at the same time "said Sakura worried. Alexis and Chris just laughed at her comment. "what's so funny "asked Sakura kind angry at their reaction.

"If I were you I would worry about the people that are fighting Naruto flat chested girl "said Alexis still laughing at it.

"What do you mean "said Sakura surprised

"Well, you see pinky, Naruto's bloodline is so strong it makes the sharingan look as weak as you" said Chris smiling with a little laugh

"idiot" said sakura look at Chris.

"Don't worry your still beautiful "said Chris as he winked. Sakura made a blank expression at his comment.

"Idiot, you can flirt with pinky when we get Naruto "said Alexis sighing at what bad taste Chris had.

"You jealous "said Chris wiggling his eyebrows [A.N imagine lee wiggling his eyebrows]

"NOOOO" said Alexis angry this time

"Wait so Naruto- "said Shikamaru but was cut off by Tenten who said they had arrived. As they arrived the saw Naruto on the ground with a whole in this stomach and blood.

"Naruto noooo" screamed Tenten, Sakura, and Ino at seeing Naruto like that. Alexis and Chris saw Hinata in the chair tied up and in a bad condition. They went to help her not caring at all what the others concern was about since they knew what was going on.

* * *

 **Back to the battle**

Kakashi and Neji were smiling at Dark Naruto on the floor when then suddenly they heard a laugh. They turned to see leaf ninja in there and some other shinobi who were helping Hinata. [A. N they're Naruto's friends and old teammates]. They looked at them but it didn't seem like the laugh came from them. Kakashi was about to stop them when he heard _"You're not finish with me"_. Said Dark Naruto who was behind them leaning on a wall. Neji eyes went wide as he saw what they thought was Dark Naruto's body turn into black chakra as it returned to Dark Naruto's eye.

"What! How? "said neji confused and angry. Kakashi got ready to attack and so did neji.

" _Alright, it's my turn to have some fun, let's start with kokoshi dude "said Dark Naruto as he cracked his fingers._

"Its Kakashi "he said angrily.

" _Like it matters anyway "said Dark Naruto as he disappeared._ Kakashi looked around to see where he was gone appeared but suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back. Dark Naruto had made a huge cut on his back, blood splattered everywhere. _"You can't not even keep up with me yet you think you can beat me "_ said Dark Naruto. Neji meanwhile was trying to find him with his Byakugan but suddenly felt a punch in this stomach that made him question his fate. Neji could barely catch his breath when Dark Naruto appeared in front of him. Dark Naruto used his eye to look into Neij's memory. Neji was lost in Dark Naruto's eye it was like looking at a galaxy itself. He was hypnotized by it, Dark Naruto than looked into his memory.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Neji looked at Hinata in the eyes as she sat in a chair tied up. "You know you're so beautiful I might keep you and have some fun with you" said Neji with an evil grin. He then licked Hinata from her ear all the way down to her chest close to her breasts. "Once I'm done with Naruto I'll keep you as my sex slave or something "he said as he started to unzip her shirt with his right hand. With his left hand he touched her cheeks than suddenly pulled her hair back. Hinata struggled and cried at Neij's actions which made neji smile. He had already taken off her shirt and undergarment. The only thing she had on was her purple bra on top. Neji than smiled as ran his tongue down the middle part of her breast all the way to the bottom of her stomach. He then started to squish her breast as he started to take of her bra. Hinata just moaned and cried as a tear went down her eye. You could tell Hinata was crying for help. Neji smiled at her tears "Aww are you crying, DID YOU NOT LIKE IT BITCH" he said as he pulled her hair down harder and punched her several times in the face. Hinata cried but it couldn't be heard since she had something in her mouth to cover her voice and screams. She was bleeding with several bruises in her face. Neji than started to unzip her pants and pulled them down. He ran his finger on her left leg all the way down to her feet. He had that perverted smile on his face as he grabbed a kunai and ran it on her right leg and when it reached her knee he stabbed her making the kunai go all the way in. Hinata moved and struggled as she silently cried at the intense pain.

"There you go again with your perverted fun Neji "said kakashi who walked closer to him.

"Yea and you interrupted, what do you want "neji said as he moved away from Hinata.

"Well, its seems the tournament is going like we planned "said kakashi

"Yea kiba is an idiot, his so in love with Hinata that he did anything to keep her to himself, but the idiot went an hit Hinata in front of Naruto "neji said with a smile "that Naruto just came to get in the way but I'll get rid of him soon although his power worries me, he will pay "he said as he punched the wall "but for now I'll just get my anger out on this BITCH" he said as got some wires that were connected to a battery. Hinata cried as a million tears came out and neji just laughed. After a while he just stopped as he left "I'll be back "he said with a smile.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

Dark Naruto started to get angrier, his arms started to gain more muscle and his eye started to get darker and the red [x]in his eye started to get redder. Around his eye's, veins started to come out around it. All his body started to gain muscle and his facial appearance changed to a more mature one. The black chakra was so intense that powerful black lightning started to form around him. The air was like poison, the black chakra burned what it touched. Dark Naruto just tilted his head to the side in a weird way as he looked intensely at neji and kakashi to. _"How dare you touch her_ "said Dark Naruto as the air around started to get really powerful. He tightened his fist and with the other hand grabbed one of his swords. "I'm sorry Hinata I wasn't thinking, WHAT THE HELL WAS I DOING ALL THIS TIME "he screamed inside his mind. [A.N. that part wasn't written in italics because its the actual Naruto thinking this]." _Your gone pay for this Neji, you thought you were a monster by what you did to her well get ready for your real torture_ "he said as the pulled out just one of his swords that he had on his back. The moment he pulled it out, a burst of high pressured air was released. The air was so strong neji and kakashi fell down as well as Naruto's friends. The place was starting to collapse. Naruto's friends had gotten Hinata out of the chair and managed to escape before the building collapse.

There was rubble and rocks all around, the remains of the building. Suddenly Neji and Kakashi came out of the rubble." [cough, cough] what the hell, almost died "said Neji he looked around to find Dark Naruto a couple of feet in front of him. "So your mad because I hurt your Hinata, it was so fun the way she cried and moaned when I touched her "he laughed "but the best part is how you never came to save her and her screams wouldn't come out because she had her mouth shut. I loved the way she showed me her fear, the superiority I felt, she is nothing but scum "said Neji as he laughed. Dark Naruto just showed his creepy smile as he tilted his head and started to walk. He suddenly disappeared, Neji activated his Byakugan to try to find him but failed. Dark Naruto than appeared with Kakashi on his hand, he had his hand choking him. Kakashi was full of blood and grunted in pain from the broken bones. He then let kakashi go and Kakashi fell to his knees. He then used his right hand and with it brutally pulled out Kakashi sharingan out. "Aaaaaah!" Said kakashi in pain as blood came out of his eye. Neji's laugh than faded quickly and his eye's widened in fear. He tried walking away slowly from him but Dark Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him. Dark Naruto than with his hand grabbed his face and forcibly open his mouth and made him eat kakashi's eye (A. N he didn't just made him eat it but chew it). Neji tried to vomit it but Dark Naruto made him swallow it. He then used his sword and turned where Kakashi was standing. From where Dark Naruto was standing he swung his sword and a strong black chakra burst came out of it, it reached Kakashi and cut him in half. Neji was now even more scared he basically pooped himself from fear. The power from the sword didn't just kill Kakashi but also left a slash in the ground that went a far distance. Dark Naruto than smiled and opened Neij's mouth as neji struggled to close it. Dark Naruto than pulled his tongue out, neji had a lot of blood coming out, he couldn't even scream. _"Well, how does it feel, answer me "he said" ohh that right you can't talk or scream "he laughed insanely._ He then attacked him with his knee in the stomach so hard he vomited blood. Neji fell on his back to the ground, Dark Naruto than gave his creepy smile again as he used his sword to cut off his penis. _"That's what you get for treating Hinata like that "he said with a smile._ He then used his sword again to cut his legs and arms off. Neji had tears coming out from pain as Dark Naruto put his sword back. _"I'll let you live because it would be kindness to let you die "he said as he walked off._

* * *

 **Naruto's mind**

Naruto was sitting on a chair and in front of him was a table. The room was dark and no furniture around. The color of the walls couldn't be seen since it was so dark. In front of him was Dark Naruto sitting on another chair, he had a cup of glass full of red wine.

"So can I go back now "said Naruto

" _I guess I'll let you take control again_ "said Dark Naruto

"Next time warn me when your gone take control "said Naruto annoyed

" _Yeah, yeah whatever "he said rolling his eyes._

"Well see you later, but thanks for what you did to those bastards, I'm gone go to Hinata-chan now "he said as he opened a door and left.

" _Sure, your gone regret trusting me "he said with a dark smile as he took a drink of his wine._

* * *

 **Back to reality**

Naruto started walking to his friends who were not that far only a couple yards away. Naruto felt light and his body was totally different, all his muscles were more defined and noticeable. He had blood in his hand so he just wiped it off with some dirt but didn't work much so he just kept on walking to them. Neji was bleeding out and about to die. Naruto was so close to get to Hinata, he had tears of sadness and happiness. He was sad about what happened to her and for not being there to evade it, instead he was flirting with Orihime which just mad him angry at himself. He was also happy to see her finally even if she was in that condition they were finally gone be together or so he thought." Hinata "he said as tears fell from his eyes. The storm had passed and the sun was shining which made Naruto's eyes sparkle.

"Naruto over here "he heard his friends say.

"I'm coming guys "Naruto responded happily. Suddenly somebody appeared in front of him. A man about 6ft tall he had a red and a blue eye. He had no shirt on, all of his muscles were very defined. He had a scar on his chest going all the way down to his stomach. He wore black pants and walked in bare feet. His hair was black and spiky. He had needles instead of kunais and a Naginata on his back [A. N a long staff with a blade at the end of it]. The blade on it was long and sharp and the point of it was orange.

"Who are you" said Naruto looking at him knowing he was not a good guy.

"Well I hate to introduce myself unless it for a lady since I am a gentleman. Unfortunately, I have to tell you my name, its Jiro and I'm telling you you're not gone forget it" he said as he smiled.

"What do y- "Naruto said as he felt a punch in his stomach. The punch was so strong the ground behind him started to crack and pulse of strong air was released. Naruto looked around to see who it was revealing Jiro. Jiro than did a flip in the air sideways and grabbed Naruto's head from the back and smashed it to the ground. He was so fast he couldn't block his attack; Naruto's head was smashed to the ground. Jiro than walked to his right leg and stomped on it. His bone could be heard being crushed." Aaaaaah" Naruto screamed.

"Na **r** uto! "said Chris as he ran towards him. **"Ice dragon slash** "Chris said as swung his sword at Jiro. Jiro grabbed quickly a needle and threw it at Chris. Jiro dodge the slash as Chris received the needle in his chest. Chris grunted in pain and fell to the ground.

"Chris "Alexis screamed as she rushed to help him. She noticed he was holding his chest as he screamed in pain. She opened his shirt quickly and saw that a portion of his chest had been rotten. Sakura jumped in the air to hit him" Cha" said sakura as she went for the strike. Jiro grabbed her hand and twisted her arm with force breaking the joint in her arm. Jiro than kneed her in the stomach and smashed her in the ground. Sakura lost consciousness, Jiro than suddenly felt like he couldn't move. **"Shadow possession** complete "said Shikamaru "now lee "screamed Shikamaru. Lee jumped in the air **"Leaf dance kick** "said lee as he aimed for Jiro head. Jiro tilted back dodging it and disappeared. Lee landed in the ground "look out lee "said Shikamaru pointing at Jiro. Lee tried to block but the Naginata sliced his arm. Lee fell to the ground as he grabbed his right arm. All the flesh on the arm was starting to infect and lee screamed.

"How did he-AHHHH" said Shikamaru went he felt the Naginata go through his back and came of his stomach. Shikamaru spit blood several times before his vision faded and lost consciousness.

"Shikamaru!, you BASTAAARD" Said Choji and Tenten as they both came from each side to attack Jiro. Jiro smiled and threw the Naginata at choji and disappeared quickly and appeared in front of Tenten. Tenten saw him and tried to attack him but it was too late, he attacked her with his left arm in the throat and pushed her head down to the ground. Tenten quickly lost consciousness. Meanwhile choji saw the Naginata coming at him and flip sideways and dodge it. As soon as he turned Jiro had appeared in front of his face. Jiro attacked him the same way he did to Tenten and choji passed out. Jiro started walking towards Naruto again but was cut off by Alexis.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Hinata was regaining consciousness, her vision was blurry. She looked around as she struggled to get up she barely managed to sit down. She looked around and saw rubble, dirt, and brick. Hinata then saw people on the ground. She activated her Byakugan barely and she was shocked at what she saw. All her friends were badly injured, maybe even dead. After looking more around she saw the dead body of Kakashi and remains of Neij's dead body. Even if she hated Neji by now she wouldn't want him to die like that or even die. [A. N yea hinatas kind]. What shocked her most was when she saw Natsu all beat up. [A.N. she doesn't know it Naruto yet}. Then she heard a girl talk she couldn't understand her at first but figured out what she said.

"YOUR GONE PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO NARUTO "screamed Alexis as she looked at Jiro. Hinata heard what she said. "Now way it couldn't be, so it is Naruto "she thought. She kind of thought it was him even when he said he was Natsu but this confirmed it. Tears started rolling down hear eyes "its him "she said happy at finally seen Naruto but her smile faded when she remembered his condition. Hinata than slowly started to drag herself to Naruto.

* * *

 **Back to the battle**

Jiro and Alexis faced each other. "You to want to end up like them "said Jiro sighing.

"No I won't, ill, make you pay "she said as she ran towards him

"Sure, whatever" said Jiro rolling his eyes.

Alexis took out her swords **"Devil Diamond Twin Slash** "she said swinging her sword in an x way. Jiro looked at the attack and with his red eye he changed the trajectory missing to hit him. "No way "she said shocked

"My turn "he disappeared and appeared behind her. Alexis managed to turn around in time. **"Demon Scorpion bite** "Jiro said as he attacked Alexis. She thought she had dodged it, but when she looked at the Naginata, it was the non-blade part. Jiro smiled and like lighting turned and cut Alexis on her stomach. Alexis backed up and fell to her knees grabbing the right part of her stomach. The venom quickly went through her and she screamed in pain. She started to have concussions and her eyes were white. After a minute she lost consciousness.

"Now let's finish Mr. uzumaki up "Jiro said with annoyed look at the trouble they caused. He was walking to Naruto and got ready to stab him with his Naginata. Naruto looked at him and tried to move but couldn't. Jiro was about to do it when somebody grabbed his arm. Jiro looked to see a dark haired girl with pale lavender eyes.

"No Hinata leave "said Naruto who couldn't move but grabbed Jiro legs. "RUN HINATA "screamed Naruto. Hinata didn't listen "I-[cough]wont-le-t-you –[cough]hurt Naruto "she said weakly.

"oh, so this is your girlfriend "said Jiro smiling "well to bad your gone lose her "he said making sad puppy eyes. He disappeared and appeared behind her. For Naruto its seemed like time slowed down as he saw him stab her with his Naginata. Naruto screamed" NOOOO "as the weapon went through her chest. Jiro pulled it out and waved goodbye as he left the place and smiled. Naruto eyes were in shock, he couldn't believe what tears, no scream it was like he was frozen a statue.

Hinata mouth was open and her eyes were lifeless, blood was coming out of her mouth as she fell on her knees. "I—love-you-Naruto "were Hinatas last words as she fell to the ground with a tear that shined and seemed to say more than a million words as it hit the ground. Hinata smiled one last time

Naruto stood there on the ground once again not being able to help. "no, why I wasn't able to help her again, all this power and I still failed "he cried finally "I LOST HER THIS TIME, I CAN'T LIVE WITH OUT HER, IM A FAILURE I WAS TO BUSY IN THE STUPID TOURNAMENT AND FLIRTING "he tightened his fist so hard blood came out of it. "IM AN IDIOT, I WAS TO ARROGANT TO NOTICE ANYTHING, "he cried as he punched the ground. His vision started to blur as he was losing consciousness. Hina-ta-I'm –Sorry-I-love-you "he said as he hit the ground and a tear of love went down his face and remember Hinatas last smile.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter I know its really long but I had a lot planned out for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed that ending [hehe].

 **Thor94-well as you saw Neji got his ass kicked well worst hehe**

 **sasdeadlock-Yea I rushed through the chapter but glad you like it and I like your story**

 **Car-yea I kind of suck at grammar and I'm not good at dialogue but glad you like it, I'll try to find an editor**

 **La8231-Thank you and yea I just felt like using American names but people weren't too happy lol.**

 **Vegeta1648-yea I know last chapter had more than my usual errors since I didn't read it after.**

Well hope you liked it even if it was long. I was thinking of going through a flashback for Naruto and one for Hinata for the next chapters about the years I skipped. So I can tell you what happen while Naruto was out and what happen to Hinata and everyone. That's up to all of you people if you want me to do the flashback or just go on with the story. Also I'm thinking of doing another story but from another anime so if anybody has some suggestions I will gladly appreciated. I also have a wattpad account if anybody wants to check it out the name is ivanchavez428. Well I talked to much already sorry, anyways thank you so much were close to 100 follows yay, review and follow laters.:)


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my precious people, so yea I was kind of looking for that kind of reaction from you all when I kind of gave you the thought that I killed Hinata. Well you'll find out in this chapter what happen since I'm doing some Naruhina moments finally. Also Jiro did appear in the story for a short while in chapter 7 and was mentioned at the end of chapter six so his not a random character. Naruto has two differed bloodlines and Dark Naruto is gone be well defeated soon. Naruto is gone have total control over his first bloodline. Well anyways thank you for your support and I hope people keep reading it, thank so much it means a lot, follow and review also check out my story 'to fix a broken heart', enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **1 week later**

It was a cloudy morning with a cold breezy wind, it wasn't hot or cold the temperature was perfect. In some part of the land of fire was huge compound, more than three times the size of the hyuga compound. The compound had a gold and white and red color, the gate doors was a dark gray with a gold fire symbol in it. Inside it was a huge back yard with bright green grass and beautiful different flowers with different colors. Huge trees and a fountain with a statue that was big and while the water dropped a beautiful statue of a woman with long hair catched the water in a tray, there was a statue at each side catching the water {A.N. there was 4 statues in total].

"Ahhhh" said Naruto as he touched his head in pain. He looked around with blurry vision as he saw his room. The room was huge with a light blue color on the walls and light gray color outlining the walls and doors in the room. There was a table with pictures of some of Naruto's friends like Alexis and Chris and some of the servants and clan members. There was another wood stylish round table with several different types of sake and other wines with glass cups to pour it into. There was a door to the master bathroom at Naruto's side which was opposite of the room's exit. The master closet was at the right of the exit of the room. There was also a little table with a luxurious lamp on each side of the bed.

Naruto looked around more and realized it was his room which meant he was back in his real house. "What am I doing here "he said as he grabbed the side of his stomach in pain. He then looked at his bed and noticed he had no shirt and has several bandages around the top part of his body. He then lifted the covers and his eyes widened in surprise to see he was only wearing blue boxers. He was kind of embarrassed but then again it is his room.

"Wait why am I here "he said as he had a small flashback at what happen. [A.N I won't do a flash back since you already know what happen last chapter}. Naruto's expression quickly changed to a depressed one as he looked at his lap covered by the red smooth bedspread. Several tears fell from his eye's slowly as he felt like dying, he didn't wanna be here no more If it meant Hinata wasn't gone be with him. The sight of seeing Hinata fall like that to the ground was what really killed him, he tightened his fist angry at himself for being weak again and not being able to save her.

He turned around facing toward the closet to try to hold back his internal pain and how hopeless he felt without her here. He looked down to the other side of the bed and his eyes widened in shock. Hinata was laying there with him in bed.

"Huh!?" said Naruto as tears fell from his eyes from happiness. "HI-na-ta you're a-live "he said stuttering from shock. He felt so happy from seeing her there alive, it was like he had gone to heaven of ramen. No the happiness was bigger than that, he couldn't really think of something else that could make him as happy as seeing her. He wanted to shout her name and scream and jump around and hug her tight, he was a child again

"Hinata is so beautiful "he thought as he looked at her gorgeous face, her smooth and perfect blue hair. The tenderness in her lips, the peace in her closed eyes. Her soft and fragile skin. He wanted to touch her face carefully and admire her beauty. Naruto then looked below her face toward her chest area in his eyes popped out as he blushed.

"EH, huh? AHHHH "he said as he jumped back making him fall of the bed and hit his face on the ground. "Ouch, ouch "he said as he rubbed his forehead "Wait, Hina-tas na-ked "he said as he blushed. "What are you thinking idiot" thought Naruto as he slapped his face. Naruto couldn't stop thinking about her and how she was there naked. Naruto slowly lifted his head, part of his eyes could now see Hinata. Hinata had a dark purple bra and some bandages in her chest area.

"Woah, shes so "he said lowly and got a nosebleed and fell back.

Naruto than heard someone coming and he quickly jumped to bed as he grunted in pain. He closed his eyes to fake being asleep. The plan starting to back fire when he remembered how Hinata was and he was so close to her.

"Dobe I know you're not asleep I could hear you from all the way over there "said a dark blue haired man, he had two black Katanas, one on each side of his hips. He had a black cloak and 2 gray lines going from the top of his shoulders to the bottom of the cloak. Each line on one side of his shoulders just like the one Naruto had. On the side on the right shoulder he had a gold strap that indicated that he was the Head of the Clan's most trusted man. He had rinnegan and sharingan on the left eye. On his right eye he had his normal eye but on the pupil of the eye he had a figure in the way of the aim of the sniper. The bloodline was known as the **Emekeri** bloodline its was known for its precision. The precision was so accurate its was unknown to not hit its target.

"Well I didn't know you were close Sasuke "said Naruto "Well anyways Baka, how did I get here, how are my friends "Naruto said worried

"Well, they were pretty hurt but since it's been about a week now there in good shape but still unconscious. "he said as he sat down in a chair.

"I been unconscious for a week no way "Naruto said surprised

"Yes you have, I mean I knew you were lazy but this is too much "he said sighing

"Well, what happen how did I get here? "Naruto said scratching his head.

"Well "he said

Sasuke was cut off when they heard somebody coughing. Naruto turned around to see that Hinata was waking up, Sasuke got up from his seat and headed towards the door. "Well I'll tell you later since I have a lot to tell you also "said Sasuke as he starting to head out. "I imagine you and your girlfriend have a lot to say to each other "he said as he closed the door and left.

Naruto stood there looking at Hinata as she opened her beautiful pale lavender eyes. Hinata vision was blurry as she saw Naruto in front of her. "Naruto is that you, I must be dreaming "she said.

"Nope it's me in flesh and bone "he said as he smiled and a tear fell from his eye. Hinata finally had clear vision and her full conscious was back.

"Oh-Um-Naru-t-to "she said shyly but she was happy he was with her.

"You know my Hime, when you stutter it's so adorable "he said as he gave a caring smile and touched her cheeks softly with love in his eyes.

"Um-I "she didn't know what to say, she was totally embarrassed, her face was red." Did Naruto just call me his Hime" she thought as she got even redder. Hinata then noticed Naruto had bandages and he had no shirt on.

"Hinata are you alright "he said as his face got closer to her face.

"Ye-s "she managed to say without a fainting.

"Where am I "she said as she looked around his room noticing it was huge

"Well, you're in my room, in my house hehe "he said laughing nervously

"huh? in-your-ro-om" she said as her eye popped in surprised. Hinata wasn't a person to think dirty thoughts but couldn't manage but to think what could happen between them.

"Yes well we been unconscious for like a week hehe "he still feeling kind of nervous.

"Why? What happen? "she said then she had a flashback of what happen. Tears started to fall down her eyes and looked at Naruto,

Naruto looked at her tears "Hinata I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry "he said really worried.

Hinata looked at him and without thinking she jumped to his arms as she laid her head on his shoulders and cried. "I'm-sorry N-Naruto" she managed to say as she kept on crying and buried herself more into his arms.

Naruto looked at her and hugged her tight as tears started to fall from his eyes. "Hinata I'm the one that should apologize. I lied to you of who I was, I let Kiba and Neji hurt you so much "he said as he tightened his fist and close his eyes a tears fell from his eyes. The pain he felt, the guilt "I could have been there for you this whole time but I was to focused on showing off and I e-ev-en flirted with girls "he said but Hinata didn't answer she just kept on crying "I understand if you don't love me or can't love me no more, I und-er stand, I couldn't save you from anyone not even ji-ro" he said as he remembered the awful scene. Naruto was scared of what Hinata would decide or say, but as long she was alive and could be happy. he would try to.

Hinata lifted her head and her pale lavender eyes met deep blue eyes. She looked at him intensely as she gave him a caring smile "Naruto I could never hate you, I love you. It does hurt me that you didn't tell me it was you and well that you flirted ,it hurts me but you had the right to do it. If you couldn't save me is not your fault I should have told you "she said as she lay her head on his chest.

"It is my fault, I could of save you, that why I was here and No I didn't have the right to do that if I love you so it was not right "he said still crying.

"He-said he loved me "she thought "it's alright Naruto I forgive you, just forget the past and start a new future "she said. It was a surprise she had actually said all that herself since she was so shy. Hinata did feel pain and bad memories from her past but was willing to forgive Naruto since he wasn't all to blame, she was just weak and couldn't defend herself from them

"Thank you "he said with a caring smile than he turned it into a serious expression "but punch me in the face as hard as you can "he said pointing at his face.

"huh? No how could I do that you Naruto" she said worried

"Well I got to have a punishment from you at least, I know it isn't much for what you went through but still "he said in a demanding tone pointing at his face.

"no I-can-tt" she said shyly.

"Just do it, you love me right? so do it "he said demandingly.

Hinata nodded and close her eyes. She gathered some confidence and with a sigh she gained all the strength she could and hit Naruto. She opened her eyes and saw him in the bed knocked out.

"huh? Naruto! "she screamed she said nervously as she moved her hands all around trying to find a way to help. She then noticed she had no clothes only her bra and panties. Na-ru-to –saw me like this "she said beyond embarrassed. "Eeeek! Was all the was heard before her head blew of steam from embarrassment and fainted. Both of them were now in bed knocked out, coincidently hinatas head was on top of Naruto's chest with a smile on both of them

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"So did you find Hinata? Said Hiashi in an angry tone

"No sir, I only found the dead body of Neji "said a lower branch Hyuga

Hiashi punch the lower branch Hyuga in the face, as the lower branch Hyuga fell to the ground. "YOU WORTHLESS SCUM, YOUR USELESS GET OUT OF MY SIGHT "he screamed as he kicked the hyuga in the stomach. The injured Hyuga got up and left grunting in pain.

"Now, Now Hiashi no need to be so brutal, will find my Fiancée soon "said a man with an evil smile.

* * *

 **That's the conclusion for this chapter, hope you liked it. I didn't explain in this chapter how she's alive but I'll try to explain it soon. Well finally I put some Naruhina I mean Naruto hasn't talked to Hinata since the day he left, which was only some few words. That's why I decided to put some interaction between the to. Well tell me what you think and what are your thoughts to what's gone happen next. Well thank you so much for your support please review and follow**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so people I'm sorry, I been gone and haven't updated, I just had to think more about what I was gone write about.**

 **Saiyanvegeta1648-Sorry, your right, that chapter was really off. Well what's done is done, I'll try and fix it while continuing with the story. Thanks for your opinion I really appreciated.**

 **Well here is chapter 11, I'm gone start with a flashback that gone be a dream Naruto has, it's when he had just left the village. Just wanted to tell you so you won't get confused.**

 **Also if you have a wattpad account please follow my account is Darkmoon458, I have the same stories posted anyways let's continue with the story, enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Flashback**

It had been a day since Naruto had left the village, he was in a deep forest, in a green tenth.

"GET UP YOU TRASH "said the man in a mask.

Naruto woke up, as he saw the man in a mask. He started to kick him hard in the stomach.

"Get up, you thought I saved you, no I picked you up to train you and wake up your power up. I am not your sensei, father, grandpa or anyone who cares about you. Your gone learn to fight and become powerful as well as a cold person "the man in the mask said.

Naruto got up, as he grabbed the side of his stomach and holded his tears. He knew if he dared to cry things would get worst. Also he needed to get strong for her, to be able to save her next time. He started to walk outside as the bright sun shined in his eyes, he could see many leaves and trees. The place was green and had the smell of rain, he could hear the sound of bugs and animals that passed through bushes.

The man in the mask faced him and Naruto stood there looking straight at him. Naruto felt intimidated by him, he was cruel.

"The training starts now, if you survive it means you pass, if you die it means it wasn't you who I was looking for "the man in the mask said emotionlessly. Naruto nodded in understanding.

The training started very tough and it got worst. The training to build muscle was intensely brutal and tough. Naruto had to pick up weight ten times his weight. If it wasn't because of his power, he would of been dead.

The sparring was worst; his trainer wouldn't hold back he would come at full force. The first times he fought against him, he would fall in the first hit. Not to mention he didn't eat much but when he did it was pure vegetables and if he was lucky the will kill an animal to eat meat. They ate every three days and sometimes every 5 days.

He studied Ninjutsu when he wasn't training physically, once he got good information he would train non-stop on it until his body wouldn't take it no more. Even when he felt he was gone pass out, he would gain consciousness immediately. He quickly adapted to the harsh training for some reason it wasn't clear to him yet.

A year passed an he had learned a lot and his power and strength had increased. He had also learned **aki** technique. It was a technique only passed down to his clan. The ability on using the technique was he didn't have to use signs to use Ninjutsu or others of his powers.

Then one day the man in the mask said he was done with the training.

"Your training stops here, I advise you to keep on training. Also soon you will gain the bloodlines, all it takes is pain, the pain to lose somebody special "the man in the mask said as he walked off.

"what do you mean "said Naruto trying to get an answer from him but he was far gone. Naruto started walking towards a village. As he wondered who he had to lose, he didn't care who he lost since everybody hated him besides Hinata. That's what he thought now but would it change.

 **Flashback end.**

* * *

Naruto suddenly heard somebody called him. "Narutooooo". At first he thought he was dreaming. Then he heard it again"NARUTOOO"he heard to suddenly woke up in his room to se Sasuke shaking him to wake up.

"What do you want Baka "said Naruto yawning.

"Hinata is gone "said Sasuke in a serious tone.

"What, no your joking right "said Naruto as he his eyes got watery suddenly. He started to shake from the pain like somebody had pulled his heart out. He was worried the moment he heard "Hinata is gone". Than he got hit in the face by Sasuke.

"What the hell duck-butt "said Naruto angry

"Are you gone stand there and cry like a pussy or are you gone go find her Baka "said Sasuke angry at Naruto

"That's what I was gone do "Naruto said as he got out of bed and gave on last look at the bed, and remembered what happen. He smiled at the memory and went to get his white katana. He could barely walked do to his injuries but not even the devil himself could stop him from getting his wife, yes wife. He put on his anbu uzumaki clothes. They were black all over and had redlines on the sleeves of the shirt and the side of the pants. The protection gear was black was customized specifically for sustaining any type of attack. The White katana also called **"God's blade "** was connected to his left eye. His katana and swords were different to others since nobody could touch them or wield them. He put his white katana on his back since he wasn't gone take his other two black swords. He already had enough trouble last time and he couldn't fail this time. The black swords were known as the **'Demon king killers'.** Naruto started walking out the door each step he took his vision started fading but manage to walk out.

"How the hell did Hinata get out "said Naruto "and why "he said frustrated.

"it's because of Kumara, since he has him inside, she able to recover quickly "Sasuke said

"I know that, stupid Kurama, what the hell was he thinking. Said Naruto annoyed as he headed outside his house and started to run to the forest.

"She's probably going to Konoha again with his father "said Sasuke as he jumped trees at Naruto's side.

"That Hyuga bastard, he shouldn't even be considered her father, he sealed Kurama inside her for his own purpose "said Naruto as he started to go faster.

"Also from what our spies told me, Toneri is there and he plans to marry her. I suspect that Hiashi and Toneri planned this all along, they used Kiba as a distraction, that why neji never knew anything in the first place. The real marriage is between Hinata and Toneri "said Sasuke

"This is getting worst, Hiashi never planned to make Hanabi the heiress, his plan is to make Hinata marry Toneri to make the Byakugan pure and powerful "said Naruto. Naruto's wounds didn't hurt do to his Akiara bloodline (left eye bloodline,). This was his first time tapping into the power since he always used the Toseki bloodline (right eye bloodline/dark Naruto).He felt dizzy but it was weird since he thought there was also an inside soul just like the Toseki bloodline.

"Hiashi must off said something to her but what "said Naruto frustrated trying to think

"I'm not sure but the only person as important as her or more is you, so Hiashi probably said he would hurt you or something "said Sasuke

"His gone pay if he even touches her "Naruto said as white chakra came of his legs and he went faster(A.N. flash step basically).Sasuke had to use more power to catch up.

"I also think Jiro is involved in this so be ready to fight him since I doubt Toneri would fight you, he might be related to Hamura but your power is beyond that. Which makes me wonder what kind of power does Jiro have? "said Sasuke.

"I don't know, but I'm gone kill Toneri if he lays his fingers on Hinata "said Naruto angry as he thought of it. Naruto and Sasuke disappeared as they went on their way to konoha.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Hinata arrived at her house, while holding to her stomach because of the wounds she had. The day was bright but hot, there wasn't much wing. It was dry and it seemed depressing for some reason. "Naruto I'm sorry, I love you and that's why I have to do this so you don't get hurt "Hinata said with pain in her heart knowing she had left Naruto by himself without a simple word.

She entered the house to the main Livingroom, the place was silent, when she suddenly heard footsteps from upstairs.

"OH, your back, my Hime" said Toneri with mischievous smile while he gently touched her cheeks.

"Good you returned, its seems you heard my warning "said Hiashi as he approached then grabbed her and tied her up.

"What are you doing, father? "said Hinata scared and nervous.

"We can't let you escape or become hostile "said Hiashi

"Yes, my Hime since we have to take care of Naruto "said Toneri as he smiled. Jiro came out the dark as he approached them.

"So this is your final request "said Jiro "its gone cost you money "he said.

"Yea ill pay you" said Hiashi

"FATHER YOU PROMISE YOU WOULDN'T HURT HIM "screamed Hinata

"You naïve child, to trust me after what I did just makes you stupid "said Hiashi emotionless again.

"That's why I like you Hime, you're so easy to manipulate "said Toneri who took her to his bedroom.

"I'll just wait for him to arrive, since I'm sure he came after her "said Jiro as he grabbed something to eat.

"Your right ,his most likely to come for his scum of girlfriend. "said Hiashi

"So, can I keep your younger daughter's not as juicy as Hinata but she's not far off "Jiro said perversely.

"You can do with her whatever you want, she is worth less even worse than Hinata, she was a waste of sperm "Hiashi said

"Mmmm the fun things I'm gone have with her, and what's that supposed to be a joke "Jiro said as he thought of his perverted things he was gone do to Hanabi.

"No, it wasn't "said Hiashi

"He was serious about that, never thought anyone could say that with a straight boring face. You see new things everyday "Jiro thought.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the leaf village. As they entered Konoha they were stopped by the guards.

"What's your business here "said guard 1

"I came to see Hinata, you can inform Tsunade its Naruto "said Naruto as he tried to pass.

"We, were told to not-"said guard 2 but was knocked out by Sasuke. Guard 1 was about to run after him but was Knocked out by Naruto.

"let's go "said Naruto

"first time I seen you act like a leader "said Sasuke

"I have to, Hinata-chan is involved in this "said Naruto with a serious look.

"We better save Hinata, she the only one that can fix you" said Sasuke.

They walked in a lot of civilians were walking and selling stuff, usual day in konoha. As they walked they were met by the unexpected.

Sakura was staring at them in disbelief, she had the same usual clothes but with bandages on the wounds. She saw Naruto than at Sasuke. The silence continued and nobody said anything.

"Sasuke is that you" said Sakura with tears in her eyes trying not to cry.

"Yes, I am "said Sasuke as he turned around and kept walking

"Yes its him, but he doesn't wanna see you, we have more important things to handle "Naruto said not caring about her feelings.

"Why is he with you, didn't he leave with orochimaru "said Sakura confused and sad.

"I killed him and we became friends again, not much to say "said Naruto

"Naruto I'm sorry-"said Sakura but was cut off by Sasuke

"We don't wanna hear your annoying cheesy apologies, we have better things to do "said Sasuke he went ahead.

"The magic conch has spoken "Naruto said raising his hands up to signal he couldn't do nothing about. He jumped on disappeared on his way to his wife's house.

* * *

 **To Hinatas house or hyuga compound**

Naruto and Sasuke arrived and Naruto didn't even knock, it wasn't the time for manners. He kicked the door and entered. There was Jiro sitting in a chair eating something.

"Naruto you should off used the door bell, haha" said Sasuke

"ha-ha very funny duck butt" said Naruto sarcastically

"Shut up noodle face "Said Sasuke

"Alright, I'm still here "said Jiro

"Look Naruto you got your chance last time so I'll take him "said Sasuke

"WHAAAT, alright I guess I go to go and get Hinata "said Naruto. Naruto didn't know how but something guided him towards where Hinata was. He entered a room with red walls and orange outlining. The room was made similar to Hinatas room.

He then saw Toneri who happen to be touching hinatas face, which angered Naruto to new heights. The impulse of the white chakra sharpened his senses which got him dizzy for a while. Naruto disappeared and appeared in less than a sec and grabbed Toner i's right hand ,the one that he was touching Hinata with an twisted it until he broke ignored the pain an tried to hit Naruto in the face but was surprised by a knee in to his sexual part.

"NARUTOO" screamed Hinata

"It's Alright, I'm here, this marshmallow looking dude aint gone touch you no more"said naruto with his honest smile.

Hinata looked at the ground and looked at Naruto. Naruto noticed she was crying "What's wrong, my Hime" said Naruto worried

"I'm sorry "said Hinata

"For what, I should be sorry for caring about only my feelings and not yours here now, no let-"said Naruto but was kicked in the face as he crashed through a wall and fell to the ground outside.

"Don't run off on me "Jiro said

Sasuke appeared besides Naruto. Sorry, he refused to fight only me and went after you "Sasuke said annoyed

"it's alright, let me finish this hinata-chan and I'll be right there "said Naruto giving his grin and thumbs up.

"You sure got a lot of confidence kid, but let's see who wins "said Jiro as he prepared for battle.

Naruto and Sasuke got in a battle stance, Naruto let out more of his power as he put his hand on his white katana. Sasuke grabbed his katana to and got in a battle stance using his bloodline.

"Alright let's do this "said Naruto. Sasuke nodded. They both ran and jump as Jiro himself came at him. They jump and clash, the power of the battle had just started.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter, what did you think. I tried to make the story to its usual self. Im already working on chapter12 since I haven't updated that much so I'll be trying to post as much as I can. Also like I said if you have a wattpad account follow me its Darkmoon458. Thanks for the follows, please review and follow. Also sorry I guess I m being selfish and want more follows**

 **Random question**

 **What your anime crush?**

 **Me-Hinata and taiga**


End file.
